In a heartbeat
by PegasusScout
Summary: What happens when your inexperienced best friend became a father? Well Degel will have to assist and control the consequences of his friend’s errors.
1. New Beginning

**Listen so I had to redo the whole fic but bear with me.**

It was a beautiful warm afternoon as the summer days are in its last and what better than seeing a dramatic moment to start it all?

Albafica steps out of his place to visit the pope for a request until a distant scream follow by explosions came from the other side of the building.

"Enemy attack?" He ran back inside hoping to get a slight look at the intruder who dares tainted its foul cosmos on such important and sacre place.

But the saint wonders how did this enemy successfully pass all temples. Furthermore he stopped questioning and continue to ran to the entrance of his temple.

With roses ready to attack he expected the intruder to fight but instead what he saw is none other than one of his comrade running away from another who repeatedly launch ice particles.

Surprisingly he wasn't the only one who tagged along.

"You wretched insect how dare you put the goddess like that?!"

"Is that...El Cid?!" The Pisces, blinking rapidly, couldn't believe the one who rarely appears is now chasing after the Scorpio full of hellbent. He never understands why would he go after Kardia unless there was something that he didn't know.

"You will wish that heart of yours can take you out or I'll be the one that will do the honor!"

Albafica also couldn't believe that the other man shouting such cruel words was Degel with a very furious expression and without his glasses his attacks seem to miss his intended target.

"I never done nothing wrong it just happen!!!"

"Lies I should have known you two had something let alone keeping it a secret behind my back!" Degel formed a ice javalin from his hands and threw the weapon with such great force at his now ex best friend who manage to dodge the deadly spear.

 _What in the world is going on?_ Albafica thought while still seeing the chaos unveiling before his eyes. He never saw Degel and Cid in such a state for the girl they all met two months ago.

He could recall the day when him and the rest where suddenly waken by their leader saying they found Athena. But this girl was different and he knows it, what he heard before is her cosmos randomly attracts males so he avoided her as much as possible.

It wasn't till Degel and Asporos came to the pope explaining that the girl they mistaken for is actually Aphrodite.

At first it was impossible but when things got messy with a few slivers and most of the golds the three had agreed to send her off due to her lack of a fighting spirit compared to Athena's.

But to where? At first the pope thought of having her to stay so they can find a way to bring her home but after she explained the incident with one of the golds it was best to send her away.

Well it just so happens that the Scorpio wanted to have her stay in Mexico. At first Sage and the others were in question especially how odd the young saint has been acting for quite a while often goes missing during nights.

But they agreed and thus she was sent off with him escorting her, now months has passed that he came back and all seems well until a letter came to Sanctuary.

It was sent to their leader, during that night the man was speechless of what the note says and called out the saint in private.

Albafica never knew what happen after that but seeing both men trying to murder their friend proved that the Scorpio did something very bad.

Desperate and terrified Kardia saw Albafica and ran up to him hiding behind the Pisces as the only defense against the two.

"Step away from Albafica and fight like a man!" Degel shouted with both hands clasp together for a Aurora Execution lying in wait. In all the years Albafica had never seen Degel like this.

"Give me a chance to talk!" The Scorpio peered behind his comrade's shoulders.

"Vile creatures like you don't have the right to talk after committing such shameless act!" The Capricorn has his arm raised and ready to attack head on.

"You're just jealous she cares more for me than with you!" Kardia directed that to the Spaniard.

"Now you done it!"

"All of you stop if you don't want a Royal Demon Rose embedded into your hearts." Albafica spoke with such calm unlike his friends. Seeing that all four are surrounded by red roses the three saints stop bickering giving the Pisces saint time to question the motives.

"Now then, Degel, El Cid explain why you are chasing after Kardia?" The Swede secretly holds red roses in his fingers in case a sudden attack comes at him or the Scorpio.

Meanwhile the French had to deeply inhale the fresh air to remove the urge to kill.

"THAT man has dishonored the servitude of Athena and all of Sanctuary." The Capricorn pointed with a disgusted look.

"I did not!" Kardia yelled back.

"Haven't you thought of the consequences that you dragged yourself into!" Degel now shouted losing his few minutes of patience he once had.

"By what may I ask?" Albafica was getting impatient.

A note was pulled out of a bag Degel carried and handed it to the Pisces. By looking at the handwriting he perfectly recognized the writing belonging to the girl Ava.

The first sentences explains her new experience from the other side and saying how much she missed the saints, until he read the last paragraph.

Heavily confused on the last part he held the paper up close to double check the last words but his eyes widen at the realty of what she wrote.

"How..." It was all he could ever say. Now finished he slowly turn to face the Scorpio with a very shocked expression while Degel crosses his arms like a angry mother waiting in victory for their children to finally accept their mistakes. Furthermore El Cid slowly walk towards Kardia ready to attack first.

"Come on its not that bad..." The Scorpio awkwardly laugh after seeing the glares from all men. After seeing El Cid advancing towards him he quickly made a run for it inside the temple leaving the three dumbfounded of his actions.

"Get back here or so help me I'll..." Forming another javalin while running Degel launches the weapon again only to struck the wall.

"This isn't good at all." Albafica ran after the two before it ends in fatality but focused his attention more on El Cid hoping to stop him first as he was already catching up to the poor Scorpio.

 **To be continued...**

 **We'll be starting off fresh since the older version was sorta disorganized.**

 **Haha what did actually happen?**

 **Favorite or comment and I'll get back to you as I was able to log into the website!**


	2. Diary from a friend

**Months before the disaster...**

 _Journal entry: 1_

 _Something is odd and I am highly aware of it, last night the pope called us in the dead of night to announce that a group of slivers had appended a possible enemy and is now held within a prison. But what shocked us is to learn that it's a female which triggered four of our own into nothing more than hooligans that demand a visitation to this prisoner._

 _I rolled my eyes seeing how they acted like fools especially Kardia, I expected him and the the others to behave like proper men but it seems they still need to learn. Luckily Sage was aware of this and order them to stay away from the prisoner until further notice. Tonight me and Asmita will be the only ones to visit this possible enemy and start with the interrogation._

 _Honestly I have a very bad feeling about this. Not for the safety of our people but I'm worried about maintaining those fools. As of now I'll write more entries as the days pass, I know this is out of topic but it seems someone has been to my temple recently. Everything is still in order but who could come to my place like it's their home? I'll have to be more watchful when I leave._

 _-Degel_

 **Half of this story will be written like journals belonging to Degel, recounting the older chapters I have backed up so if you're new then you're good to go. If you're not then stay tune until we get back to the present.**

 **Oh yeah this is an alternative fic taking place a few years before the main characters are even born.**

 **Have a good day!**


	3. Diary of a Friend 2

Day 2

 _The interrogation was difficult than what I expected, the girl was giving us head scratching moments. Why? Because she clearly had no memory of how she got to Sanctuary and honestly if she thinks we're that mindless to believe such ridiculous lies she's wrong. I for myself believe she is nothing more than a spy sent by one of henchmen of Hades but then Asmita notice something within her._

 _It resulted that she also possess cosmos like us but he said hers felt more of a god-like presence, nevertheless I'll be on my guard as we will visit her for the remaining weeks until a decision could be made._

 _As of now we had to hire Albafica to plant dozen of his toxic roses around the building to prevent any trespasser or certain idiots from entering. For Asmita he'll inform the issue to Sage and maybe both will pay another visit after sundown._

 _On another note I can't wait to have my newest collection of encyclopedias sooner than what the seller told me. Maybe if I move the older versions out then they'll have a place to stay but what should I do to the others?_

 _For now I should get a good rest and let the blond do the heavy work. I hope he didn't read my mind of what I labeled him or I'll definitely lose all six senses._

 _-Degel_

 **Favorite or comment and I already have the present chapters ready to be released so expect a little critter once I finished these entries.**


	4. Diary of a Friend 3

**Entry 3**

 _I'm writing this after we recieved a meeting held by Sage, and what we were given was unexpected and beyond our minds._

 _First a huge light flashed throughout Sanctuary follow by some kind of thunder. At first I believed it could be lighting but the light was too bright like if the sun suddenly came up as we slept._

 _Then me and the rest were called by the pope for a meeting and I thought it was about the light but what he told us is ludicrous._

 _Supposedly the prisoner they took in is actually Athena after she touched the statue of her from the highest temple. I still have my doubts and I'm glad that both Asmita and El Cid felt the same, but I wouldn't question it in front of our leader so I have to remain neutral._

 _But that's not all, later it is discovered that the supposed Athena went missing, talk about suspicion. Then both Dohko and that lazy student of Sage went out for a suppose walk even when the meeting is still in sessions. The nerves of them to leave like that._

 _Like a good saint such as myself I remain patient and waited for any news while the others seem to mind their way._

 _But wait i almost forgot, I had my suspicions about Kardia, last night I stop by but that fool was never there in the first place. I tried to stayed behind and wait for him to return but I too have a place to guard so I had to go back._

 _Luckily Manigoldo, I think that's his name, open his mouth saying about some guard that Kardia was with last night._

 _First, how in the world could he be with a guard? For what reason made him to leave his place defenseless in order to meet up with a guard?!_

 _I'm surprise that he started finding other people to talk with so that he could bother them just like how I endure those restless nights of him demanding a bedtime story but it's strange for him to suddenly do something like this._

 _Maybe he's affected by that flash and ifs that how it is I'll have to be more careful and attentive of his movements. For now I'll have to pretend like nothing odd happen._

 _I'm still worried about this Athena, what if she's a spy? Or a thief?_

 _The world may never know._

 _-Degel_

 **RR**

 **FC**

 **Stay tune!**


	5. Diary of a Friend 5

_So they finally found her, she was attempting to escape but they manage to block the doorway once she came inside the throne room. She looked different than last night with a very short hair and her body has changed._

 _Maybe she is Athena but running off like that gave her a bad image towards us. Furthermore she was also clumsy and nervous in which four of our comrades came to help but ended up fighting for who could lend a hand to the poor girl._

 _Then we had to introduce ourselves one by one and she seems quite nice as of now. But I dreaded the moment when Dohko, Manigoldo, and Kardia acted like imbeciles in front of our leader and to Athena telling her unimportant facts about them as if she was some common maid they could pick up at any time in a bar._

 _But suddenly El Cid acted unusual, unlike how we need to tell long sentences he on the other hand only spoke his name and went back to his spot. It was strange but maybe it's because of his doubts of her. Though I overheard Hasgard that it's because the goat was affect by her suppose appearance. Rubbish._

 _Well that's all I could write after Sage dismissed us but Shion and Dohko stayed behind but for what?_

 _Note to self place ice traps in the entrance._

 _-Degel_

 **Yo I have the present chapters ready to be released so expect parenting done wrong and misunderstandings!**

 **Favorite or comment and have a nice day!**


	6. Diary of a Friend 6

So far things have settle down but then strange things began to happen.

On a side note my favorite quill was damage so I must borrow a low quality tool. My writing style may differ until I'm able to find a better replacement.

Even if I'm not always around wherever Athena goes I could only write my experiences from what I saw.

It all started when Kardia came into my place asking for poems he could use. I was confused of his bizarre request as that bug never read a book in his life! I had a feeling it could be another one of those pranks or he's using them to perform whatever ridiculous stunts he has in stored.

But it was also the day that my new books arrived that I started moving out the old ones for replacement. I didn't think twice and let him do whatever he wants with the old editions.

I never got any updates on Athena but then she was placed to study inside her temple. For me I went about with my spare time writing and doing small assignments.

Update:

A week has passed and things began to take notice. First I was approach by Asporos saying that his brother has suspicions against Athena after he encounter her by accident. He claimed that her cosmos was entirely different that it almost overtook him, what's worst is when the brother claimed that he almost felt an attraction towards her.

Hearing such story raise my hopes that she could be a fake so Asporos privately assigns me to research on our goddess but where to start?

Well we both went to visit Sage about the incoming problem and to my surprise Kardia was there too asking for a request but since mines is more important Sage had to let him wait outside.

But as I mention the goddess he suddenly stop and I could him staring at me in a threatening manner until he left. It was odd but I continue my speech.

Our leader wasn't happy that two gold saints have suspicions about the goddess but I manage to convince him after he told us that Sissiyphus also saw an encounter familiar to what Defteros went through but he won't say who was the unlikely victim.

As I left the meeting Kardia approached me and ask me why I having doubts towards Athena. Well I told him to be watchful and alert if she happens to come by but he seems angry of what I said.

Now that my request has been accepted I have a few days to prove everyone but where to start?

Not to fear I just so happen to have a few books about mythological gods in existence but it won't be easy, I took the rest of my spare time endlessly skimming pages to find what I was looking for but turn up with nothing. From a Nymph to a Driad they didn't match that of this fake thus I lost all energy to continue.

But I will find out who this girl is no matter what.

-Degel

 **We're almost close to resuming the aftermath of the first chapter and I hope you'll like the incoming chapters!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Diary of a Friend 7

Strange things are happening, first El Cid happens to show up all by himself! When one of us ask him what happen to Athena and the others he gave us a dirty look as if we killed his pet and storms ahead of the stairs.

The nerve of him to show such bad behavior towards us, but I saw a piece of his cape missing and I believe she had something to do with it. Second, the group finally came last night but apparently Shion has been acting rather depressed, while Athena looks as if she's uncomfortable around him while Dohko looks if he saw something that he shouldn't see.

I'm now at high alert. What did she do to our friends? I fear she could be dangerous and I need to alert Sage quick. But for unexplained circumstances something has kept me away from the last temple whenever I try to request a private meeting! The last time my place was infested with the scorpions Kardia kept in his place even after I told him to get rid of them!

But I have patience, if by a one shot I'll be able to finally reveal her in front of my comrades.

Update:

Apparently Kardia requested a trip to take Athena at a country, it was very suspicious not to mention El Cid was suddenly mad thus he spoke against it but Sissiyphus was able to calm him for a minute before Kardia had the nerve to insult him. But our leader shook the thoughts and allowed him but only if he takes Regulus with him.

Update:

The gods have spoken!!!

Lately I was in a sour mood after riddening the last of those pesky bugs off my places until Asporos call inside. At first I thought it was Kardia asking for another bedtime story but to my surprise Athena was with him.

She said that something was wrong with her and heard my research through Asporos. Quickly I search for the book and presented it.

But upon revealing her real identity she fainted in front of us! We were worried if someone happens to see this and misinterpreted it so we had to quietly take her to her temple.

After a night of worrying it appears she was alive but was weak for a scheduled meeting I planned on that night so i had it move to tomorrow.

Our leader wasn't happy of how we treated and scared her but we weren't at fault. By the morning us three were able to fully convince him and everything was going as plan until she mention something.

She looked at me and said the most horrific thing my ears have heard in the longest.

She had a secretive affair with none other than my friend. I was baffled and denied the words coming from her mouth because why out of every men she chose him?! I couldn't believe it they've been messing around behind my back or yet all of Sanctuary! Me and Asporos were in doubt shock at the hard truth, as for Sage he was very upset at this and told her of the forbidden act but she insisted that it was her fault and wished to permantely stay in a different place.

It was a mad world, I knew something was strange about her and I was right but in result one of our men gotten himself attached to her!

Sage though was quick to respond and said he could let her stay over there if she's willing to cuts ties with Kardia.

Well I found that choice a bit unfair but she brought herself upon it. In the end she agrees thus it was settle. Later in the night he call him out and told him of what happen hours ago.

What I heard from Sage was that Kardia got furious of what had happen yet when I was mention he almost left the temple to go after me but our leader had to 'threaten' him saying if he manage to attack me or the other golds involved then he'll have no choice but to have the goddess eliminated while she's in her human state.

Well that is rather cruel and unnecessary but in the end Kardia understood the situation against his will. Now all i can do is wait.

Update:

It's been two weeks that he and Regulus return from whatever place they left the goddess but yet something was odd and it was from Kardia.

He look rather calm and, for the first time, friendly towards us. I immediately went to ask him what happen over there but he insisted that nothing happen and it's none of my business.

Nevertheless I could see his face red when I mention that. But at least the problem is gone and I hope it stays that way.

-Degel

 **One more note and we're finally resuming the chapters! I took a good amount of time to write them well enough to entertain you.**

 **Have a good day!**


	8. Diary of a Friend 8

**_Months later..._**

I can't believe it!

It was the most vile thing I heard from besides the affair!

Everything was going extremely well until Kardia came to me early in the morning looking rather scared which is unlike him at all. He holds a letter in his hand and ask me if I can help him fix the 'emergency' he gotten himself into.

I was getting concern of him and thus I took the letter he gave me but before I could even read what was inside he told me that whatever happens I must not attack him for it.

Now I'm worried too, quickly I opened the letter and read what was inside.

It's appears the writing belongs to that Ava girl he left months ago. I forgot how long it was when he left her. A year or so? I couldn't care nowadays.

Furthermore as I read the lines it appears she's enjoying the new lifestyle which is good news to hear. She also mention how she misses her friends and him.

Then it happen.

On the last lines she said her body underwent strange changes, she constantly began having stomachaches, extreme hunger, and at times vomiting but wrote it could be the case of being homesick or the sudden change in the weather and culture over there.

I was highly puzzled at this but continued.

It wasn't until she said that her belly began to grow as the months go, after finally going to a local doctor with the help of Kardia's friend the results was like an Aurora Execution.

She was expecting!!!

I immediately put the paper down and look straight in his eyes for a valid answer at this mess. I couldn't believe that bug did this to her and get away with it. I knew something was off when he came back and I was right!

He quickly had to explain himself saying what happen between them was out of nowhere and he's scared of what to do of his new role.

First of all, he's a fool for not thinking twice about this! He hardly talks to the children here so what makes him good enough to handle an infant with no parental knowledge.

Second, he's too young to handle this responsibility and so does the goddess. I fear that they'll put the child in danger as neither have any skills of care!

So like a good friend I did what I could.

I formed an ice javelin from my cold cold hands, look at him and told to run while he has the chance.

He sprinted to the upper part of the stairs hoping for Sage to protect him but he's wrong if finding help will fix his problem!

Once at the temple where El Cid lives he was mad that us two were making a scene in his place. I though gave him the letter for the reason.

I never seen him so angry, he quickly turn his attention at Kardia and without a word went at him, I follow behind in rage and started throwing my weapon at that pesky bug for shaming us golds!

Albafica saw this and tries to protect him but it wasn't enough until all four of us are running to the last temple where Sage and Manigoldo heard the commotion.

Now how will we cover this scandal?!

 **Yeeeaaahhh we will begin resuming the current chapters by Wednesday and I hope you'll enjoy them!**


	9. Pay the price

**Present Day**

"How will he take the responsibility?" The pope sigh in utter defeat after receiving the shocking news from lady Aphrodite last night. He couldn't sleep well as various thoughts kept him awake.

But he couldn't understand how the Scorpio would actually do such thing considering his health problem and young age but he nor the others won't know how did it happen. Right now he needs to prevent this from spreading so that it won't taint the respect for Sanctuary.

"Well let's see how that insect will handle a smaller version of him, maybe it's a sign that he needs to retire as a gold." Manigoldo couldn't care less of what happen as him and Kardia became friends after a few obstacles of fighting over the goddess's affections. Now he could feel a smile coming when imagining such humiliating role his new friend will accept but he's also happy for both.

"No, he will have to remain a gold saint but for now we'll have to find ways to deal with it." Sage was heading out to get fresh air until a ice javalin nearly got him in the head. It landed just above him right after he took the first three steps outside.

"Seems the lame garden flower boy planted are weak after all." His former student rushes outside but unlike seeing enemies he instead saw four gold saints running up ahead to where him and the pope stand. Upon close view he laughs witnessing his new friend getting chased.

"Get...back...here!" Degel was getting exhausted but pushes himself to the max forming another weapon, Kardia though could also feel his legs wearing out but the biggest issue is when his temperature began to heat up signifiying another episode if he dared ran farther.

"I order you all to stop!" The pope ran down to help aid the Scorpio after seeing the young man beginning to slow down with heavy breaths from his condition. His student also followed and stood in front of his comrade blocking the others' chance to attack.

"Sir he broke the rule!" The Aquarius exclaimed facing Albafica due to the loss of his glasses. The Swede though help turn Degel around to correctly face their leader.

"I know, and I order you three to seize your guard."

"Will all due respect this fool needs to realize the trouble he put on himself and on all of us." El Cid came from behind Albafica still glaring at his possible arch rival full of murder. "He can't walk away so easily."

"I am not involved with them they came like this in front of my temple!" Albafica yelled between his comrades in defense.

"Settle down the three of you, I know it was beyond our minds that Kardia would actually do such thing against the sacre rule but we can't punish nor force him to resign because..." Sage took out a unknown open letter that all men weren't aware of. He turn his attention to the Scorpio who recieved support from Manigoldo after he suffered a small stab inside.

"It seems miss Ava needs you immediately, I'll grant you permission to stay there for four days but I'll also pardon your mistake if you accept the offer."

Now this took a turn, the young man expected some scold or something but this was the best he could hear from his leader. It's been months after him and Regulus came back as both did mature in some way but yet still remain the same. Though he's now happy to go back and visit the one who change his life and with the new sudden addition he forgot the mad faces upon him.

Feeling better he went and gave the pope a very tight hug which took the others by surprise. Seeing Degel still glaring and a shadow over Cid's face Albafica felt uncomfortable.

"Thank you old timer!" He release himself from the pope and proceed to run down the temple of Pisces but the senior still had something left to say.

"Just to inform you that Degel will join you–"

"What?!" Both the Aquarius and Scorpio shouted together.

"Yes that was the deal I tried to mention now accept it or we'll ignore this conversation."

Having his friend who tried to kill him could put him at risk but time may be running out for the goddess so he accepted the deal. Degel on the other hand refused but the pact has been done so he had no other choice but to go against his will.

"You may all go, except El Cid. May I have a word with you?" Sage's words caught the attention of the ever so serious man. After the rest are out of sight only they are the only ones left standing.

"...before she left miss Ava told me of the moment between you and her. But now that this has happen answer my question: do you still feel the same?"

It took a while to hear a response from the gold but Sage could see something within the saint's eyes, something that was like a miracle to see from a person who never shown any expression.

The look of a broken heart.

"She deserves better than what has been offered to her, I was more of a gold saint willing to protect her but she overlooked and..." El Cid stops in mid sentence as he would not dare say any more, he could feel something that he once had in his early years. Something warm was in his eyes, using his fingers to find the cause it was nothing more than water.

"It's alright no one is around." Sage extend his arms in a warm welcome like a father ready to comfort their sad child, the Capricorn felt embarrass but yet it's better to let it all out and hugged him.

Though the Spaniard may look tough Sage could tell that the saint was indeed crying in silence.

"I see how it pains you deeply, your life wasn't easy like the rest but you still kept hope that one day you will find a reason to smile again."

The pope now heard sniffs and gasps from the Capricorn all while his outfit slowly gets wet from the possible tears. It's been years that he never saw him fully expressing his pain but it was better for the young man to let the emotions out.

Seeing the saint slowly suffering Sage thought of another idea.

"I believe those two will likely get themselves into trouble, you should join them."

Cid was taken back at the opportunity, but after crying like a child he figure it's best so he could get closure from Ava.

"Thank you..."

Besides, what could go wrong?

 **The next day...**

All three saints left early in the morning, at first both Degel and Kardia were shock to discover that El Cid would join them but before they could object this decision Sage somewhat warned them of removing their ranks if they spoke against his words.

Thus all three will have to be on their best behavior.

Hours after they left Manigoldo was minding his business until Sage came running with the letter he had last night.

"They left already?!"

"Hey calm down you look like you have seen a ghost but yes they left why?" The Italian said.

"...this letter...was written six months ago!"

"Oh..." Now both men were worried of what will happen over there. How will Ava react to the late arrival of the saints?

But will she be happy to see them especially Kardia?

 **To be continued...**

 **Ouch how will this go?**


	10. Little apple

A rooster landed in the gutter of a old house ready to give out its daily call, but the dumb bird hasn't realize it's noon and already the people are moving on with their regular chores.

Nevertheless it flew over the roof until it landed on the backyard where a small garden is barred with worn out red bricks for privacy. Instead of the common rose bush or any flowers the garden was nothing by dry grass. It soon landed on a old wooden cradle not knowing what was inside.

Seeing no one around the bird went its way where the hens reside in their coop, then unexpectedly something poked the animal from behind scaring the creature until it ultimately flies off.

Whoever poke the bird was laying underneath the thin small blanket as it look at the sky in hope to see the rooster. It was a infant boy of six months who later began to cry out for anyone to aid him.

The house where it lives was extremely guarded by a brick wall to prevent any danger towards the child.

"Hhhssss..."

He stopped crying and with its big hazel eyes viewed a large brown snake already slithering upwards where the infant laid. The child gasped in curiosity at the unknown sight before him but let out a innocent smile at the venomous predator.

The scaly reptile sticks out its tongue after seeing how big of a meal the child looked.

It lunges itself with a wide mouth of protruding fangs ready to give the kill but by surprise it was rapidly stabbed in the belly once it got close to the human. It died in result of the surprised attack and fell from the cradle.

A female of red short hair with a plain white loose top and long yellow skirt gasp at the sight and rushes in kicking the dead snake out of the way.

"Did it bite you?!" The worried mother picks her child up and frantically inspects the arms and legs fearing of the deadly consequences.

To her relief no bite marks were on the child, but looking over the dead snake she saw one small puncture on the reptile, she sigh as the child showed her its tiny red nail giggling at its recent kill.

It felt forever since the day the boy was born, it was also the day she fell in love with the new role yet her heart broke when the father didn't show up after sending the distress letter days before the little one came. Because of this the women of the small town she resides convinced her that he abandon her. But his friend, Calvera, assures that he could be scared of his new role thus explains his absence but it didn't change Ava's mind about him.

She could have sworn to never fall again but the child would often remind her of the days she spent with the saint.

But one problem haunts her, the boy was born with a issue yet she didn't want to remind herself of it. Though she does whatever is necessary to keep him safe and happy.

"Ow." Something poke her arm, it was her son curious to see how she would react to his attacks.

"Now what did I say about poking people?" She put the boy on the ground with a warm smile. Instead of hearing gibberish like every baby the boy simply crawled away from his mother, with small hands it quickly pushed open the partially open door and went inside.

"You're quite a surprise." She got up to tend the hens to keep herself busy.

Meanwhile the boy felt something of a connection leading to the entrance of the house he lives in.

Seeing the window open he climb up the chair but struggles once he goes over it. When he finally succeed the child fell but safely landed on a sweets cart. The driver then signal the donkey to move towards the dirt road.

Meanwhile the infant's small head popped from the pile of candy-like tarts and view the town while eating a candy.

 **To be continued...**

 **How will this happen?**


	11. Fateful Encounter

"We're completely lost!" Degel shouted at the sky after five hours of sea sicknesses and uncomfortable weather changes only to find out that him and the other two are now lost within the town after discovering that the map they needed was lost at sea.

The worst for him happen when he was a victim of a pickpocket scheme and loose dirt would cover his glasses. His clothing was too long and hot after seeing how extremely warm the day was going.

"Relax I know this town by memory, but we should stop by a place that I would go very often."

"Hate to ruin your moment but if you thought of going to those dirty bars to celebrate your accident then leave me out of it!" Degel moved away from his best friend now attempting to approach some locals for the directions but all he could get from them is unknown words and confused looks from them. Frustrated he went back to the group.

"It would be nice if you would cut the nerd talk and help support a friend!" Kardia went in front of Degel with a mad face.

"Oh I would but we should instead FIND the house first and get the whole reunion over with but I would not go looking after your drunken antics in a place surrounded by imbeciles wasting their life and money on drinks."

Meanwhile El Cid groan in irritation being surrounding by one annoying Frenchmen and one idiot as both started bickering over the same topic bringing unnecessary attention.

"Both of you are hopeless..." He strayed away from the two and went to the closest market. It was a strange country for him but since the people also spoke the same language as his's the whole mission is like a walk to a park for him. But after talking to a couple of citizens neither one have any idea about the house.

After waiting for a flock of sheep to pass by he went further inside the heart of the town hoping to get away from the two men and maybe getting to the house first.

Right when a wagon pass by to park something caught his eyes. It was a small boy of short but ruffled blue hair feasting on candy after the unaware driver of the wagon stopped and left in favor of going to the local store.

The saint growled at how careless parents are getting with their children nowadays leaving them with strangers, seeing that no adult have come after the boy he went over and took the child away from the suger infested sweets just to placed him down.

"Go back." He spoke looking down at the baby but it only stared at the stranger with big eyes and an open mouth.

"What are you looking at? Leave, you're wasting my time."

Snapping out of its senses the little boy crawled back into the roads. After the child went farther the Capricorn continued his search for the goddess.

But little by little something was odd about the child yet he couldn't tell how until it came to him: the people here have brown or dark hair while the kid had a bizarre blue shade.

Looking back where the child is still visible he began his suspicions that it could be the offspring of the goddess all along.

But he wonder how did the kid grown so fast when the note she sent says she needed the Scorpio immediately, possible that she was about to give birth.

Witnessing the little thing traversing the dangerous roads by himself he immediately ran after him accidentally knocking people out of his way.

 **What will happen next?!**


	12. Surprise

An hour after tending the hens Ava went inside to check up on the boy but things got troublesome after the child wasn't around.

"Not in the neighbors house." A maid aides Ava in her search as the others checked on the rooms he could possibility hide but they turned up empty handed.

"I the doors upfront are locked but who could have open it for him?!" Poor Ava could feel herself getting hysterical with extreme desperation to find her child. As a goddess she could turn this house and town upside down in order to find him.

"Miss he couldn't have gone that far." A guard said while closing the open window without even thinking of why it was open in the first place.

"Just hope he didn't end up in the streets." Another guard added.

She gasped imagining such fate and cried in front of her servants.

"Some smooth talk!" A brunette hit the guard's shoulders.

"Hey I was being perspective!"

All look at their mistress on her knees crying in realization that she failed her role to take care of the boy. If something bad happen a to him she wouldn't forgive herself.

Until a knock came to the other side of the doors.

Who could be knocking at this grieving time?

"I'll get it!"

Full of hope and happy Ava got up and rushes with her full strength to pulled the handles waiting to see the same eyes looking back at her.

It was her child eating on a candy on such a early age, but the toddler was held by not a regular savior but from the man she knew too well from the other side of the country.

The guard and maids were also taken back seeing the familiar gold saint in front of the doors holding the child.

The guardian of the eleven house was also in shock seeing that his suspicions about the the boy is true. Though he was glad to see her yet again now wearing a outfit that women wore during his journey finding the house. It fits her nice than the dull white gown she was forced to wear and it enhances her already pretty appearance.

Hesitant but confident he spoke.

"Lady Ava it's been a while-"

His introduction was cut short when Ava suddenly fainted in front of everyone's eyes, the maids quickly went to bring her up but this time she looks pale compare to her regular pass outs.

 **To be continued...**

 **That's some introduction lol.**


	13. Closure

It took an hour for the maids to wake the goddess.

Laying on her bed surrounded by her helpers Ava opened her eyes.

"I just had an insane dream..."

"Miss you fainted in front of a gold saint that found your child, we did our best to wake you." A blond move out from the others in her group to face Ava.

"He's still here?" Ava could feel her nerves taking over as she would rather not see him after what happen at Sanctuary. Now the reunion could be awkward and uncomfortable.

But she thought of something.

 _Could the others came to see me?_

She instantly thought of the Scorpio, if he is here then he'll have a lot to explain.

Meanwhile in the back of the house the infant crawled around a flock of hens who were getting away from him. He started poking them as they fly away from his attacks.

Seeing how boring the chase was getting the child saw something yellow and shiny, he caught up to a large golden box sitting against the broken wall.

Seeing his reflection he started stabbing the box but no damage was made. Still he continued hitting the thing for any reaction until his last stab made a tiny scratch.

Sudden two large hands lifted the boy up now facing the stranger that took him home.

"Don't do that." The saint glared at him after seeing the cloth box assaulted by the harmless attacks. The child spoke no word but quickly poke the saint's nose.

El Cid wasn't happy seeing how the child look more of its brainless and immature father but one feature that he could accept are the iris from Ava.

Then the boy giggle out of nowhere taking the adult by surprise. It reached out smiling for the man to hold him.

As a gold saint he never had any interactions towards kids because of how troublesome they are, Regulus on the other hand was different and the boy always avoid him whenever his uncle came to visit his next door friend.

Furthermore the boy still kept his tiny hands out waiting for the stranger to hug him.

"...no." He immediately put the boy back to the ground and went ahead to the doors hoping that Ava is finally awake at this hour. It wasn't until something grabbed his dark coat from behind, looking back he saw the kid now eyeing the man.

Now how will he distract the boy?

"Play with the hens."

The child nods for a no.

El Cid, now annoyed, crouch down and spoke with a plain face.

"Seems you have the stubbornness of a donkey, just like that insect."

The boy laughed for the first time and it was all cause of a mild insult. The Capricorn couldn't react of this strange behavior from a child of six months. He should devise a quick plan to find something to distract the child.

But when seeing that no maids or guards are around he had a unexpected idea, one that is out of his character as he felt sorry for the boy who couldn't find no one to play with.

Meanwhile Ava sits on a chair anxious of whether to go out and confront him or wait for the others. With time ticking and the sun settling down behind the far mountains she had to make a decision.

Blocks away from the house a commotion erupted in a bar. The owner stormed out of the doors dragging behind her a man by the ear while swearing in her native language, another male follow them holding a plate to hide his face from the embarrassing drama.

"I already said I'm sorry you demon woman-ow!" His head was covered in food while being forcefully dragged.

"Don't apologize to me it should be that poor girl you ruined that needs it you good-for-nothing dog!" The woman with long black hair yelled at the young man full of disgust now that the father suddenly decides to show up.

"Give me a break that letter recently came to Sanctuary yesterday!"

"Excuse me ma'am but it's true so I suggest we stop and treat this situation like proper citizens..." Degel stops when the lady viewed him with wild and threatening eyes, he never understands how Kardia was able to maintain a friendship with someone that can bite back against those who do stupid acts. The moment both him and Kardia step foot inside the building the Scorpio came in with a happy smile after he saw his friend and ask of Ava's whereabouts. But in return the bar owner took the nearest plate she recently served for a client and shoves it into the young man's head. After that she immediately went for his ear and took him and Degel outside.

"Never mind what I said." The Aquarius quickly withdrawal in fear of having his ear pulled or worst, ripped off.

"I suggest you find a really good reason why you came here because she's devastated that you abandon her."

"I never left her!" The Scorpio retorted against the ridiculous accusation.

"Let's see how she'll react to that!" The woman pulled the man's ear harder forcing him to move faster, "and I couldn't believe you're capable of leaving a girl knock up of all things!"

"Hey don't start with your accusations and I never used her for-ow watch it!"

"What have I dragged myself into?" Degel sigh but he slow his pace to separate himself from the two.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Reunited

**This chapter will be updated until further notice.**

Her hand trembles against the old rattling doorknob of the door. She was hesitant with a single drop of sweat running down her face, after taking deep breaths she walks outside of the backyard.

She was greeted with an usual scene that only pigs could fly, her child sitting on the lap of the gold saint playing with the large headpiece that was offered to him.

The man watches over him in case the item fell off rather than worrying of the child's safety.

It was unbelievable to see such a cold stone person entertaining the child as if it was his own.

Soon he saw her staring and quickly set the boy to the ground.

"You two are getting along." She broke the silence, the saint gets up to fix his attire.

"He had no one to play with."

"I won't tell the others." Ava place her finger on her mouth with the same friendly voice like before, she went after the boy to pick him up in her arms.

The saint took the chance to tell her something.

"Please forgive my actions that I caused in Sanctuary, I should have control my senses." He continued. "Now that you are not Athena it makes sense of the situations you accidentaly caused."

"Apology accepted." Ava wanted to do something for him, a hug would be great but it would have been odd. She could feel the sadness from him."

"What month?"

"He's..." Ava tries to remember exactly when the boy was born, shockingly she never knew she could forget her son's birth. "Strange I did remember what month but I guess the scare must have temporary block my memory heheh, but he's a Scorpio."

"May I ask what's the child's name?" He said while loud noises began to come closer from the other side of the wall, Ava pass it off as some newlyweds arguing.

Before revealing the name they heard the same loud voices coming in front of the house follow by someone loudly knocking on the doors.

If she never had sent her servants on a break they could have answer the strange commotion.

The two went inside but El Cid walks ahead of her and proceed to open the door with an unamused face after recognizing the two male voices except the female.

He opened the door.

"Ma'am please let's not cause a scandal...oh hello." Degel, surprised by the changes of the goddess, quickly kneel to show that he still holds respect. Looking up he caught a glimpse of the boy.

But Ava only paid attention to the Scorpio's friend who still held the young loud man by the ear.

"Well here she is so apologize!" She released her death grip.

Now the moment has come.

Kardia instantly forgot the complaint of the severe pain in his ear, he was overwhelmed of what was in front of him. The small infant held in its mother's arms looking at him with the same eyes she has. It looked surprised seeing its lookalike

It happily reaches out eager to meet the stranger.

Never in his remaining life Kardia would be given such an opportunity, with the problems he constantly has it felt like a dream to have such goal and was ready to die in battle but thanks to her it changed his point of view dramatically.

To him seeing Ava after months was torturous.

"Ava!" He dash to hug his new family with a big smile.

But something occurred.

Ava quickly withdrawal from the incoming embrace catching the others by surprise. She didn't seemed happy at all.

"It took you six months to show up?" She gave the boy to El Cid and cross her arms waiting for one hell of a good excuse from the person she once loved.

"The letter came yesterday!" Kardia innocently responded.

"You used me for fun wasn't it?!" Ava couldn't stand seeing him anymore.

Already Degel feels uncomfortable of where this was going, he stepped in to defend his best friend.

"Lady Ava please understand the letter recently came yesterday, we thought you were going through labor thus Sage gave him the opportunity to leave as soon as possible. We weren't aware of the date the letter was sent until his friend explained the situation."

"They told me it would have arrive early, but help yourselves." Ava wipes her tears before heading to the back .

"I'm sorry for not being with you sooner." The Scorpio reaches at attempting to hold her hand but she violently broke free.

"Just make yourselves comfortable." Her cold tone shook everyone as they watch her take the boy. It was unusual for her to act this way but Kardia couldn't do nothing about it for now.

"I'm glad we're in good terms." Degel couldn't decide what to say but giving thanks could ease the tension for the evening.

"Are you mad at me?" Kardia called out broken hearted how he was treated. Degel places a hand on his shoulder after the man tried to go after her.

"Give her time."

"Don't blame yourself for this. She went through a lot." Calvera spoke but neither her and Degel's words of sympathy couldn't help Kardia in this personal crisis.


	15. 808

The three men adjusted themselves to their surroundings as evening came. Ava only had two servants and one guard but they're weren't of reliability towards the saints. One woman served them food before retreating to her quarters.

Though what could have been a memorable celebration turned into a quiet dinner.

Ava never came back, she stayed in the back playing with her child.

"No I can't go inside." She saw her son getting fussy and impatient, she thought he might be hungry but the small infant crawls where the door was at. He wanted to see his father.

Still upset she went after her son to find ways to distract him. The boy then begins to weep of being held prisioner in his mother's arms.

"He's a stranger dear let's play with the cow instead."

It was no use the boy tries to free himself.

Ava hates seeing him like this.

"Okay I'll apologize to him but..."

She feared the saint could be angry once she enters.

Inside the tiny kitchen the wooden dinner table remained quiet, Degel felt pity after catching a glimpse of his best friend looking out the window like a sad dog. He never ate nor annoyed everyone in the table. Instead, he constantly scratches the wooden leg of the chair he sits using his nail.

"Would you stop scratching?!" El Cid was quite annoyed of the noise that would soon become a nunsance, with the food in front of him he only ate a small portion.

Suddenly he look the other way and caught the female friend of the Scorpio gawking at him with a face that he easily remembers when amazons are around during his training days.

"Is there a problem?" He said not interested in another courting attempt from women. Calvera snaps from her trance.

"O-Oh don't mind me I thought I saw a spider crawling across your broad shoulder." She chuckles with delight yet the saint eyed her after hearing the ridiculous words.

"I never met the dimwit's other friends but you're quite...different, and handsome." She continues murmuring that last word.

"Excuse me???" He raised one brow at the last word he couldn't properly hear but it sounded familiar.

"Of course, unlike the men in this town you seemed very mature. If you want I can show you around town and take you somewhere to eat, in fact you can gladly visit my place anytime for free and I'm not seeing anyone..." she couldn't stop talking and soon he interrupts her.

"Not interested, but thanks for putting up a weak effort." El Cid resume eating while the bar owner scoffs at the rude words from the man.

"Don't mind his words he can be hard at first but eventually he'll warm up." Degel assures himself towards Calvera after seeing the woman developing a possible interest to his comrade.

Immediately Kardia got annoyed of the chattering and left his seat to go at the door showing impatience.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Aquarius spoke like an alerted parent. The rest also watched.

"Obviously in the back and stay out of it!"

"We have to give her time."

Kardia ignored his friend's words and opens the door until slamming it shut behind him leaving all three by themselves.

"He'll never learn if he keeps that attitude." Degel sips his drink.

Outside in the dark with the moonlight as the only guide he searches around for his family from picking the hay from a small stable to the area where hens sleep. He got out with feathers and egg shells on his hair.

Luckily he heard a soft cry from a garden of rose bushes. He creeps towards the place with stealth and found them sitting on the ground. The boy wasn't interested in playing with the flowers his mother pick for him.

"Please I'll buy you a sweet." Ava tries to comfort the infant but soon he cries. The saint hated seeing the boy like this.

"Quit being mad at me for something I wasn't aware of!" He raised his voice as he steps in the garden taking both by surprise. Ava let out a low gasp at his arrival while her son stood frozen at the surprise.

"I'm not mad anymore-hey!" She struggles to get up until the saint cut her off by almost landing on top of both mother and child.

"Give me a chance! Wait..." he listens to her words upon their impact. "You're not mad?"

"No I'm not!"

He sat upright to let them sit properly. "But in the afternoon..."

"I was careless of my words. I was mad and had nothing good to say. I only wanted to let out my feelings." Ava release her son who crawls after a lizard he spotted leaving his parents alone.

Kardia then holds her unexpectedly in comfort.

He heard a soft noise while his clothes suddenly got wet. She was crying.

"I was scared of everything! I couldn't do nothing and I almost got myself into trouble with the locals. The language they spoke was different than in Sanctuary." She holds him tight while talking. "I wanted to go back and be with you until I got the news."

With no words to say he tighten his embrace back, he feels guilty she endure such trial to live among the people of this place and for their child to come into the world.

"I'll stay here to watch over the both of you." He let out a childish smile that calm Ava's guilt and sadness over the course of the months she went through.

"Please..." She stopped when using a piece of the dress to blow her nose. Looking up she didn't expected that the Scorpio had already went in for a kiss.

"Wait." She pulled away, "how long will you be staying?" She dries her eyes.

"Me and the guys will be staying for four days-"

"But what happens after? Will you still come visit us or...will you leave us?" Ava lowers her head saying such thing. She gets up follow by the saint when he suddenly carries her like a damsel in distressed.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Right now we should be happy that we're together again." He looks at the goddess. Looking at a particular spot he adds, "I know just a thing to make you happy again and it's for the longest!"

"What is it?" She puts her hands around his neck for support.

"That old cow over there won't mind if we borrow his place again, he could sleep in the grass for all I care." He lets out a mischievous smile, Ava soon knew exactly of his idea and hit his shoulder for it.

"Are you insane you'll embarrass us in front of the guests and what about my son?!" She yelled close to his ear. It's true as their son will be all alone in the cold while they stay together.

"You're so boring." The Scorpio puts her down and walk where the infant sees him and attempts to crawl away for the fun of it.

"Come here." Kardia picks him up and takes him inside.

"I suppose everything went fine?" Degel was the only one sitting. He expected his friend to come in with a axe lodge on his shoulder.

"Yup and take care of this guy will ya?" Kardia puts the happy boy on the table. Degel was confused.

"What happen to miss Ava?!"

"Don't worry I'll be making her happy so don't disturb us!"

"Kardia!" The Aquarius's words were abruptly cut off when the door slams shut.

"That lowlife shouldn't put her like that!" Degel gets up and tries to head at the back to stop them until her heard an usual noise at the table. Turning back, the child puked on his plate before laying aside and sleeps. Degel has no option but to take care of the boy after all.

"Now then." Once Everything is settle the Scorpio proceed to carry Ava once again from behind.

"No we shouldn't do this now put me down!" She hits his back softly.

"Why not?"

"Remember your condition!" She clearly didn't want to embarrass her friends like this.

"As if that's gonna stop me from-"

"I get it but please reconsider it I'm already happy that you came!" She blush intensely for she didn't want to hear more from him.

"Not buying it. Anyways maybe this second try wouldn't be a problem." Now he gave out a devious grin.

Ava turn blood red with big eyes hearing such words coming out from his mouth.

"Degel!" It was the only thing she could say as both went away to escape the reality for one night.

 **Oooooh! ~.~**

 **Thanks for the support and stay tune!**


	16. First Day

The same small rooster woke half of a neighborhood street while the sun slowly ascends behind the hills. Before it could call again a random worn boot hit the animal.

After the cool night they were together Ava woke up first and saw they were sleeping on the stables. She thought what happen was a dream but seeing the scene they made she's embarrassed of going inside where the other two men are at.

But something brown was with the saint, the same cow they kicked out was sleeping next to him with the drool falling on his hair.

Ava wanted to laugh but didn't feel the need to wake him.

 _This does make me happy._

Quietly she redressed herself and left the two. It was good that the other two men were still sleep as she walks into her room where the infant sleeps on her bed.

Moments later someone screams.

Degel was the first to wake up when stepping outside to see what was going on. He was wide awake when he saw the cause.

"No clothes and you sleep among with animals?! You ought to be ashame of the embarrassment you're causing!"

"That dumb cow wasn't here in the first place and stop staring at me!" The Scorpio soon hid in a haystack after spotting his clothes are crush under the animal's weight. He wonder where did Ava went.

"Just put your clothes and get inside!" Degel heads back with the need to erase the scarring memory of his friend naked. He also didn't want to know about what happen last night.

As all men came together the food was already ready but Ava wouldn't sit with them for today, she had to go attend her job as one of the waitress in the tavern that Calvera owns.

Hearing this, Kardia was outraged that his friend would even let such position where drunken men spend their days inside. He then forbids Ava from going but she assures him that no men had ever approach her.

It didn't convince the saint.

"At least they're respectable to her compare to a certain dunce." Calvera intervienes with a hand ready to steer her worker outside.

"I apologized to him." Ava nervously did her best to convince Calvera who began scolding him for his distasteful ways. She too fears her for the fierce attitude the woman carries.

"I'll rather have her stay here where it's safe!" Kardia didn't want his friend to have her way.

"Not when you're around she won't. Now we'll be heading to my place and if you dare make a scandal in front of my customers you'll get it for good."

With a strong grip into Ava's hand Calvera led her out to the front door, the Scorpio grabbed the goddess's other hand in protest.

"She's mine!" He tugged Ava away from his friend but she too won't back out and pulls back like children fighting for a doll.

"Since when did you start labeling her as your property?"

"Please both of you stop or else you'll wake him!" Ava pleas in worry that her son will wake up crying.

"Act like proper people for once." Degel came and was able to stop the small fight helping Ava to be freed from the feud.

"Thank you." She look directly at Kardia. "I don't belong to you, well in some way but I really need to do something."

"But-"

"No I made it clear, it's my job and my baby that I need to focus on."

"...fine then but if something happens I'll tear that place down." The saint turned his back not looking at both women.

"There's an apple tree that's ready for harvesting." Ava lied. The man's sour mood quickly changed upon hearing his favorite fruit and runs to the back.

Now he's stuck outside after not noticing the doors had the lock ready upon impact. To make it worst El Cid is trapped with him while Degel and the infant stayed inside.

"Hey open up I'm stuck out here with a deranged goat!" Kardia banged the doors while insulting his comrade who stared with a murderous intent.

Degel though sips a morning tea from a comfy chair. The loud banging was overtaken by a street band playing outside catching the attention of the servants and the guards, now it was only three men and a baby in the house.

"That water boy is ignoring me." Looking around for any items to use he spotted a low roof that can be climb on if two people work together. He look at the Capricorn.

"No." The man walked away from the Scorpio in favor of cleaning his cloth box that he took even after the pope told him it wasn't necessary.

Then small noises of a cat's feet rattle against the crumbling tiles of the roof follow by a tiny voice of nonsense catching the Scorpio's attention.

Shockingly it was his son up on the roof curiously looking around.

"Hey what the hell are you doing up there?!" He shouted in a state of panic and confusion as to how the infant even went up the roof in the first place. El Cid didn't bother to look and pluck out two pieces of cotton from a sheep so he could put them on his ears to block out the annoying voice.

The child heard his voice and crawled a little closer.

"Degel open up the kid is on the roof!!!" Kardia banged the doors harder for his friend to hear but the doors haven't opened.

"Sir come outside the band is giving away sweets." A maid came inside where the Aquarius sits.

"Oh alright then I could get a few for Kardia, by the way I never knew they light up fireworks in daylight."

"Oh so it's the fireworks? I thought it was someone banging on the doors in the back shouting about a kid on a roof..."

"Hah I doubt it." Degel got up and follow the maid outside.

After no one came to help the Scorpio he had to find ways to get to the kid. Looking up the child wasn't there anymore. And one problem: he doesn't know the infant's name.

If only Ava told him the name early on he could have found the child.

Suddenly a small head reappears in the roof again, it was the boy looking down but closer to the edge. If it takes one more crawl he'll fall down to his doom.

"Stay there!" The Scorpio yelled again while trying to jump but the roof was inches taller than him. At one glance he saw the Capricorn box and thought of an idea, after counting to three the young man sprinted towards the box after El Cid left to go fetch something and with one big jump stepped on the item giving him the advantage of getting a good hold into the tiles of the roof.

With all his might he carried himself to a stable spot now standing on the roof. The child saw him going through the short endurance and proceed to crawl away for the fun of it until two huge hands scooped him up.

"How did you end up here???" The Scorpio looked around for any passageways or something that led the infant to the roof. Now with his son safe in his hands he went back to where he came until someone yelled out.

"Hey some guy is gonna drop the poor baby off the roof!" A random civilian spoke in a unknown language but pointed at the roof.

"What are you doing with the baby?!" Degel, wearing random accessories that the civilians gave him, was shocked before going to a furious look, the people that were with him also look and gasp at the sight.

"I'm taking him back down I just saw him in the roof and I was shouting at you to open the door you idiot!" Kardia yelled back at the moment his friend completely ignored his calls for help.

But the Aquarius and the people weren't the only ones present.

"Why is everybody outside the house..." Ava looks around before one of the people points her the accent. She gasped seeing what was before her.

"It's not what it looks like!" The Scorpio called out but then he saw his friend stopping next to Ava.

"Get down from there or I'll get you by force!" She pointed downwards.

Now it was a bad day for him.

"Hey what are you doing with the boy?!" El Cid notice the scene with an alerted look.

"Give me a break!" Kardia shouted while the small infant happily giggles at the chaotic mess he dragged his father into.

 **How bad can this day get?**


	17. Small Problem

Kardia had to explain the real story of the roof incident but the gang weren't so sure about it. But all he cares is to let Ava know of his innocence.

"I can't get past that feeling." She holds the child as close to her as possible.

"I wouldn't put him in danger at all!"

"I'll let this pass." She transfers the baby towards the man's arms. "Please let everything go by smoothly when I come back."

"I'm make sure nothing happens and I'm sorry for scaring everybody, even you."

Ava was full of questions regarding the incident. She knew that he isn't capable of harming their child but after the guards found no shortcuts that the infant could have access she was puzzled at his story. But she always had a soft heart towards him.

"Don't worry about me." Ava put on a sash around her and open the door. She left for work.

The saint had a feeling she was having doubts of his testament. To end it all Calvera warned him if he caused more trouble with the kid she'll have both Ava and the child move in with her during the men's weeklong stay and limit his visitation with them.

He wanted to rid himself of the sad thoughts. In the back he wanted to try something, it was feeding time and such a simple task was impossible.

"Raise his head a little higher."

"It's already high."

"No that's a forty five degrees angle you need to go to a sixty five-"

"Do I look like I a smartass that understands your crazy language?!"

"Just raise your elbow like this!" Degel could feel his head exploding of helping his friend to do one simple job. The roof incident still had him on high alert and vows to monitor his friend's movements.

"It's that easy to show it!" Kardia proceeds to follow the demostration and moves his elbow where the child's head rests. The boy drinks the bottle while the three men watch.

It was hot outside, Degel had to use a bit of his cosmos to cool his friend while El Cid left the two to complete some personal errands. Both men found shade in the only tree of the small house.

"This is too easy." The Scorpio sat while still holding the infant.

"Don't expect him to sleep that easily."

The boy didn't finish his bottle after all, he tossed it away and pulled a good amount of hair from his father.

"Hey!" The Scorpio attempts to pry off the child's fingers from his hair when something stabs him in the shoulder. A small red nail penetrated through the clothes he had on.

His son smiles at the misfortune he gave his father. Degel tries to hold his own laughter after seeing it.

"Well he is a Scorpio just like you." The French added with a mischievous look before taking the child away, it still had a grip on the hair until it let go in favor of its new caretaker. With big hazel eyes the boy gave a 'O' shape mouth when he notice the temperature change from Degel. It happily plays with the teal hair but not with force as he did to his father.

"I suppose I could forgive your errors, I have a feeling this one will be extraordinary." Degel continues while looking at the energetic infant. Taking a second look it was adorable with its miniature version of the plain white clothes the men in this town wore, the round head and chubby cheeks made him look like a doll. The little hair grew inches longer that Degel could see a smaller version of his friend.

But something occurred to him. "It's strange how he's born with a fully develop nail."

"Is that bad?" Kardia was concern when he look at the strange nail that was bigger than the rest of the infant's nails. It was bigger than the fingers too.

"I don't want to scare miss Ava but this is out of the ordinary. Probably it's a growth issue that we haven't discover but it's best to find ways to shorten it."

"Right." Kardia didn't want to beileve that his son could be born imperfect, the nail was far too long and disturbing to look at after viewing it twice. He's worried of the injuries the boy could put himself on.

The conversation was enough for the baby to stop what's he doing with te hair and let out a big yawn. He drifts to sleep now but still hanging on Degel's hands. The Aquarius properly holds him like what a mother would do.

The baby then snuggles in the Aquarius's arms.

"Let me hold him."

"Hm...fine but careful." The saint slowly gave the boy to its father.

"I'm having second thoughts."

"As in???" Degel saw how his best friend changed expression, one that signifies sadness.

"I always wanted to find a good way to die since I got not much years in me but after this it changes everything."

"Kardia." Degel was worried at his friend's behavior.

"I want to live to see him grow up and take him to Sanctuary where he could take over my role. I also want to bring Ava back so that I can have my family by my side."

It was confusing for Degel to hear such speech from the Scorpio. He never saw this side of the young man but it seems becoming a parent changed him drastically.

"Degel I feel like giving my sainthood up to be with them here."

"I feel like you should spend the time with them before we LEAVE and aid out future Athena. Besides we still haven't found Athena yet so let's hope it will take us years to find her." Degel grew concern for his friend. He wasn't that quick to give up the position he work so hard for. "Until then you should focus on your new training."

"Training?"

"For how to take care of the boy or would you rather sit and let miss Ava handle him by herself?"

Both men recently felt something odd, the cosmos both sense was eerie and humid.

"...I'll have a look inside, stay out here until it's safe." Degel regretted leaving his armor but with the Diamond Dust it's the only offense he's got against whoever is lurking inside the house.

With the boy in his arms Kardia wanted to join his friend.

"If you could have woken up I'll show you how I handle this fight." The Scorpio spoke walking around the ground and looking at any suspicious shadow.

But Kardia then felt the infant's small body tense and stiff but he ignores it. The cosmos violently shifts to a distressed level.

"Whoever it was has strong power but I'm more stronger than that!" He look at his son but what he saw took him unexpectedly.

The boy's skin was pale with pupils that are diluted. His whole body seemed to be sweating and shaking erratically that the saint was scared.

"H-hey what's wrong?"

It wasn't after that the infant started to breath rapidly. Then it cried loud that the pigeons on the rooftop fled out of fear.

Quickly Kardia ran inside to find Degel against the unknown dangers of the mysterious intruder.

Degel was in a small room inspecting until he notice the Scorpio and the infant's cries that were highly loud.

"What have I told you?!" He cover his ears against the noise.

"Something's wrong with him and I don't know what's going on!"

Degel groans knowing his friend might be exaggerating over the fact the boy could be hungry or uncomfortable of the weather. But looking at the baby his eyes widen not by surprised but of horror. Kardia notice this.

"Give me the child and wait out here for a minute."

But the Scorpio wasn't sure of it after seeing how scared his friend look.

"Not until you tell me what's happening to him first!"

"Don't make this complicated give him to me and wait!"

Yet he still didn't want to give his son away but the boy's cries got louder. Having no choice he gave him to the Aquarius and waited after the saint closed the door.

At least he'll have time to find the intruder.

"All right I'm coming for you!" He ran around the house.

Almost an hour has passed and the strange cosmos vanish. Sitting on a chair Kardia couldn't wait any longer after everything went quiet, he failed to find the enemy both inside and outside but now the only concern is the boy.

The door opened and Degel came out holding the smiling infant who looks around before he saw his father.

"There's something you need to know." Degel didn't look happy.

"What is it? Did he got sick or maybe he needed a change?!" Kardia received the boy full of relief.

"Whatever happens we must remain calm, especially when miss Ava comes tonight."

"Come on!"

"How can I put this...he might have the same condition as you do..."

"What did you say?" Kardia said. The boy stood still before playing with the man's hair.

"He could had the same...defect as you. I'm sorry."

A moment of silence pass until Kardia lost his balance but hit the wall behind him. He was in a state of shock.

Degel had to go get the child back. His friend then fainted soon after.

"El Cid i need you here!"

 **That's not good!**

 **No good.**

 **I'll get back at you guys but for now have a nice day and nice reading!**


	18. Slight Problems

It's been almost two days after their arrival and nothing good has ever come upon Kardia and his attempts to bond with his new family.

"Wake up." A male voice brought him to his senses. Kardia notice he's on a bed with two men standing in front of the furniture.

"How long was I out?" He sat up to wipe the sands off his eyes.

"An hour. He told me everything that happen." El Cid spoke while Degel took his glasses off from the recurring eye strains he received.

The Scorpio then thought of the baby.

"Where is he?"

Getting up with the help of the two he went to the back, there the infant sleeps in his crib sheltered by the tree.

Many questions float around Kardia when it comes to the boy's health, could he inherited the dreadful defect just like him?

He hates to imagine his son being put in such situation at an extremely young age.

The baby shifted its cute legs in a slight response.

The vivid memory of the boy's behavior still haunts the young man. But one thing he remembers, he never knew the name of the little one.

Someone open a hidden door where the rose bush is located scaring Kardia and almost waking the baby. It was a stranger with a familiar smile holding a basket in hand.

"I didn't mean to scare you!" Ava carefully close the door.

"As if." He never want to admit it. One question came out of nowhere.

"What's his name?"

"I-it's pretty embarrassing..." Ava looked shy but gather the confidence to speak up. "I had it stuck with me for months."

"Tell me."

"Arkhes is his name."

It came to him like lighting.

"Wait a second that's the name of...Regulus's mom!" He was in total shock, out of all the names she chose one that was the parent of the Leo brat, how he remembers him as, who would show off because of the whole child prodigy thing.

And to make it bad the name was from the mom, a female name. Already Kardia could feel his pride slowly crumbling away.

"I know but after hearing his past the mother's name was all I could think of. I thought it would sound nice but lately most of children and adults who came to visit him have difficulty pronouncing his name." She looks down in shame, the saint felt guilty for the way how he acted in response to the name.

"Well...I think it sounds nice and if they have a problem with it then I'm here to talk."

"Thank you for understanding!" Her smile came back and she hugs him.

But unlike her he still has something to say.

"I want to take him to Sanctuary when he's old enough. He could be trained as a gold saint in position of my cloth."

"Oh, you two could spend more time together!" She fixed his scarf with the wonderful idea he shared.

"Yes but did he got any problems before I came?"

"Why would you ask that?" Ava left him to go attend the sleeping infant. Her eyes shown sadness when she sat next to the crib.

The question took her hard.

"I'm not good at being a father but I want to make sure he's good to do all sorts of things." Kardia went to the other side to face Ava.

"He's active but I never saw anything wrong in him." She didn't want to tell him.

"And I want to take you back."

Ava gasp. "I have no business to be there! I even agreed with pope that I must cut any relations with you."

"He won't know but I really want you to be with me instead of coming here for one week. I can get a house from the closest town."

"I'm sorry, I don't mind sending Arkhes over to you when he's grown but I won't come." Ava looks away from him.

"But i need you." He gets up out of disbelief.

"So do I!" She didn't look back and cleans her eyes before making a short sob. "I guess this will be the last week we'll have together..."

Kardia was heartbroken at the answer yet it is also sad he'll never see his family ever again until the boy comes to Sanctuary. But that will take years to come and who knows if Athena is found within those years.

He'll be missing out the stages that his son will go through: first steps, first word, and lastly, first birthday. Also what worries him is Ava as her youthful appearance could inevitably capture the eyes of the local men. She may be faithful to him but who knows how long will she remain like that. Just imagining her alone throughout the years with no one to keep her company bothers him.

In fact he's worried that him and his friends won't make it through the war.

(Author then coughs violently for we already know what happen to these men.)

"Then we'll make the most out of this week, we can spend more time together." He stood close to her where he gets on one knee and holds both of Ava's hands.

"That won't be enough!" She spoke until she was pulled forward and lands over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

"Well I'll make sure you get enough from me." He attempts to walk away from the crib with Ava on his shoulder. The cow claimed its place so he'll find somewhere else.

"No not right now!" She couldn't believe he offer the same thing from when they made up with each other. She need to help the servants with dinner and didn't want the other men to notice her disappearance.

Until she saw something odd in her son.

"He looks different when I left, did something happen?" The boy may look normal but Ava can feel cosmos and this one belonging to her son felt strange as if the infant went through a painful stage. It reminds her of the issue her son is born with and worries that the father might have saw it.

As for Kardia he broke sweat at her discovery. He sets her down and watches as she carefully looks at the child. Seeing his friends looking through the window he signaled both for help.

Degel came outside.

"I think we should go inside and see what's available for dinner I'm sure El Cid could help you with something!" He went behind Ava and gently pushes her inside. Meanwhile Cid glared at the Aquarius as he knows nothing about cooking but it was the best way to distract her.

(Or maybe I'm wrong?)

"Make sure you add apples!" Kardia called out, suddenly the cosmos cane back. Immediately he looked at his son and the horror continues. The baby was sweating just like before but is still sleeping.

The Scorpio was terrified seeing the same symptom returning after Degel cured the boy. He picked him up without waking him and huddle inside.

"Where are you taking him?" Ava caught him trying to secretly avoid her in the kitchen. With her hands on a raw dough she leaves it and approaches him.

"It's getting hot and i wanted to move him in your room!" Kardia goes around Ava but she stops him by holding his arm.

"Let me take him." She insisted now willing to stop him after sensing the cosmos from the boy. El Cid had to do the unthinkable in order to stop her. With a battered pot filled with boiling hot water he was hesitant but it must be done.

"The things I do..." he mutters.

"It's time I should help you with the baby so let me do this." The Scorpio's word were cut off by his friend.

"Miss Ava it seems the water fell on my shoe." He the steam could be seen on his foot. At first he thought of putting his hand but it was idiotic and out of character for him to do such thing.

(You actually thought he would do it?)

Ava turn her attention at him giving Kardia the moment to go find his friend in the guest room.

"What now?" Degel was reading a book.

"It's happening again!"

Degel quickly set the book away to take the boy and inspects him. With a quick swift of his hand the coolness evaporated when in contact with the baby. Seconds after the boy woke up happy but the Aquarius fears something is definitely wrong.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

 **Poor baby.**

 **Correct me of the name of Regulus's mother but I haven't read all the gaidens except the ones from Albafica, Kardia and Degel. I really wanted to read the others but the manga app that I use doesn't have them.**

 **Any help would be great and have a nice Sunday.**


	19. Plans for the future

"You liked it the other day!" Holding her son on her lap Ava feeds him with the dinner she made but the boy refuses to be fed as he moves away from the food in front of him.

"I'm sorry, he wasn't like this at all. Maybe I should try something different next time." She set the spoon and fixes the ruffy little blue hair that's been covering his eyes.

Neither three men ate after the horrible theory. Degel stares at the child with thoughts of any other harmless illness besides the one that matches the father's.

She notice their strange behaviors especially from him.

"Is something wrong?" She ask.

"No miss Ava it's only that our minds are quite full of our upcoming missions once we head back to Greece." The Aquarius had to put up a smile.

"Don't think too much about them just enjoy the food." She smiles back. "And you, what's with the sad face?"

Kardia, who eyed the baby in case of another attack, accidentally knock over a cup once Ava called him.

"I'll...be skipping dinner. Eat without me." He moves his plate away and went for the front door leaving the three alone after the door shuts.

Degel took the chance to ask the goddess of the boy's health.

"I know this will make you uncomfortable but has this child received any illnesses?"

Hearing such question took away the gentle smile Ava had. Her son reaches out to a spoon and proceed to stick it into his mouth.

"Did it happen?!" She was anxious at the question given to her with her grasp tight around the distracted boy.

"I just need to know." The Aquarius didn't want to scare her so quick.

Ava sigh and left her son on the floor where he crawls towards the shoes of El Cid hoping for the man to pick him up.

The man didn't want to or else Degel and Kardia will see a soft side of him.

"The first month something was wrong. I had a guard find the nearest doctor but I heard many that witch doctors are more reliable yet I don't trust them. What I received was horrible."

"Do tell us we're here to help."

"He...inherited the same condition just like his father and I was informed that he wouldn't live in his infant years." Ava took a small rag to clean her eyes before telling the rest. "I was devastated, I didn't want to look at him nor feed him but how can ignore something so innocent?"

"I think that's enough information to gather." Degel had thoughts of regret soon after she started sobbing on the dinner table. Arkhes looks at her with confusion before El Cid finally picks him up and tries to distract him.

"I didn't want Kardia to know about this...in fact I wish I never sent that letter in the first place so that he'll continue being happy instead of worrying about us." Ava couldn't handle the hot mess she's in with her eyes red and her nose dripping from the thought of her son's fate.

Both saints were hardly affected at her misfortune but felt pity seeing a goddess enduring the harshness of the world her relative has always protected from the family who see humans as nothing but mistakes.

"But for six months he never had any problems." She then blow her nose and struggles to slips on a cup to ease herself. "No attacks or high levels of body heat."

Degel thought of something.

 _He's been normal for six months but when we arrive is when the boy's condition finally came especially when Kardia was with him. Could he unknowingly triggered the infant's health?! I feel like I should tell this to both parents but then if I do it gets worst for both._

 _Maybe she's right, he should never have come here after all._

"And now he told me he wanted to have Arkhes train with him when he's old enough but I'm scared that one day his health-"

"I see...you should tell him about this then. I'll figure out what we can do for the boy's wellbeing." The Aquarius shifted his attention at Arkhes now fast asleep as he's held by El Cid.

Ava wasn't fond of his suggestion but nods in agreement. Wiping her eyes she gets up to have a private talk outside with the father.

"He let his emotions take over now this happens!" Degel felt so frustrated that it urges him to pull his hair out. Now that the son are at risk it seems for Degel that it must be a divine punishment for messing around with one of Zeus's relatives.

"It's better for this boy to stay instead of risking his life training, if that insect wants to be a responsible father he needs to know how to handle the situation." El Cid wasn't happy at all, if he was the one Ava liked he would have treated her differently than how the Scorpio does it.

Still the He never understands why she chose as irresponsible saint that clearly wasn't ready for this stage.

"It's better if they never see each other again. If we manage to survive and win the war he still won't be allowed to visit them. In fact I'm already thinking that miss Ava should leave this country in favor of one with cool weather that can surpress the boy's condition. I can't be dealing with two people of the same problem." Degel rested his head against his arms on the surface of the table.

"What places do you have in mind?"

"Siberia, Russia, Iceland...but I heard from a few silvers that up on the farthest North of a country called America the weather is cold but at times the sun comes whenever it wishes to. Alaska I think that's what it's called? Though I haven't heard much about America.

"In parts of Spain there are far better places with proper weather."

It seems a certain saint doesn't want the person he once took a liking be moved to a place so far away.

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow. Right now all I need is a rest from this nightmare."

"I still say my country is more suitable." Cid got up to place the infant back into its crib.

 **To be continued**

 **Well if she does move what place could she go? Don't worry I know where!**

 **Stay tune!**


	20. No matter what

Quietly closing the door behind her the air was cold as clouds came.

She found the Scorpio leaning against the wall of the house with arms crossed. He didn't react to her arrival as he stares at sky.

Quickly she approaches him.

"There's something I need to tell you, and it's about Arkhes." She was scared of how he'll react.

"I saw it." He didn't look but nods.

"Oh no...please I'm sorry for not mentioning this to you!" She took his hand but he still didn't look at her.

 _He's ignoring me, what should I do?_

"But I'm confident you'll shape him into good health once he's with you." Holding his hand tightly she was desperate to hear any world from him. She reaches for the saint's shoulder and waited.

She regrets not taking something to cover herself from the cold breeze though.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low.

"Sorry for what?" She went closer until he moves away, with enough force he was able to get her hand off of him.

"For ruining your life." His sad eyes reflected the moonlight. He felt horrible of putting her into a disasterous situation now that his son could have the same fate as him.

"Don't say that!" She yelled out of shock against his insane words yet didn't wanted to yell at him when he's depressed.

"Then what do I say?!" He snapped like a hostile dog that he suddenly went to a offensive stance with his nails in a striking position, aiming at the only person standing in front of him.

"What are you doing???" Ava quickly grab the door handle in case he tries to do the unimaginable. She was truly scare at how he's behaving tonight when his eyes changed from aggression to watery.

"I failed you!" He drops his stance and backs himself on the wall again before sliding down until he's sitting. "If it was a different guy you would have been happy!"

He covers his face. Ava couldn't believe all of this is coming through his mouth. She was deeply hurt to see him frustrated and emotional about their child.

With fresh tears on her eyes Ava kneel in front of him to grab both of his hands to see his face but he shows resistance.

"What you gave me was a gift." She caresses them. "When I found out I was expecting I could never been more happier hearing that a part of us is growing. Yes I was lonely and scared to the point that desperately needed you to be with me but it could have been my fault for not taking care of myself in the early months!"

His resistance was lowered and she was able to gently move the hands away to get a better look but all she could see is a shadow.

"When he came with the condition I was sad but i never blame you for it! Never! I'm confident he'll live a longer life just like you."

No word from him and she continues.

"I don't care if you're not perfect, you're human to me. You didn't saw me as a divine but a person that you can fall in love with."

Surprisingly his hands grabbed hers back. Happy, she feels the familiar warmth of the person she loved.

"You two are special to me. Now let's go inside or we'll freeze." Ava smiles and gets up but Kardia stayed.

"...thank you, but don't tell the others I was crying."

Ava let out a light chuckle, she was glad he was able to understand her meaningful words and because of it he loves her even more.

But soon he gets up and began walking away from the house.

"Where are you going?" She follows him before stopping at the nearest tree.

"Go inside and sleep." He didn't look over his shoulder in the slightest.

She wanted to know what he's thinking but the freezing weather forced her to retreat inside.

Wherever he's going she is worried what he'll do all by himself alone in the night.

Nevertheless tonight was emotional for both but Ava is sure that everything will go smoothly.

 **Stay tune!**


	21. Special request

**A nice chapter!**

 **Day three**

Now that it's official of his son's health everything came crashing downward for the gold. But Ava's words from last night brighten his slim hope that everything will be alright.

Still last night he took a long walk around town for a refresher until he came back inside once everyone is asleep.

While the sun still hasn't risen he went to the old table where his belongings are at.

Quickly tiny noises came from behind him as he reaches for his bag. Turning back it was the boy wide awake and staring at him after crawling from it's crib and room he slept.

How did that boy manage to go down?

"It's early for you to wake up." The Scorpio picked his son up but something was off. The boy's hair seem to grown an inch bigger than his usual short hair and now it has reshaped itself into somewhat spiky. His nail also grew in the process.

Kardia grew concern of the appearance while the boy stare at him like a doll, then it giggles and kicks the air randomly.

"Hah the way your hair looks remind me of..." He stop and it came to him. Only a person has spiky hair and has the same hair color as him and that person lives in Sanctuary.

"No way in hell that you're..." He couldn't believe it, could Ava been messing around with the seafood before him?

 _He was visiting her when I was hiding in her room but no way she could have let herself get tempted by that ugly crab!_

But the infant is six months old and the only person who could have been with her on that day was himself.

"Unless he was visiting her right when I left to Sanctuary!" He yelled while Arkhes tilts his head like a confused puppy. His innocent hazel eyes lead the Scorpio to realized what he says is nonsense.

"Nevermind." He set the child to it's bottom on the ground and sat in front of him. From his bag he took out an apple.

"See this? It's my favorite and it will soon be yours." The saint rolled the fruit at the infant. It took a while for Arkhes to react before he started playing with it.

Then he attempts to eat it but his lack of teeth prevents him. While the boy whimpers in the unfortunate reality his father smiles seeing his son has the same cravings just as him.

"Don't worry you'll eat it when your teeth grows."

But quickly Arkhes push the fruit away and struggles to get up, signifying that he wanted to stand. Seeing this strange act Kardia went to help but the boy wouldn't let him lend a hand. Instead it growl at him.

"Seems like you're a lone wolf, you know I don't even know what a wolf looks like." The Scorpio never notice El Cid standing by the old door witnessing him talking to a baby by himself.

"I suppose everything went fine?"

"Oh it's you, yeah everything is fine." The Scorpio took a quick glance at him before turning his attention to the boy in front of him.

He began to notice that the man was in and out of the house for the past two days and this morning Ava needed him on her way to the tavern. "Did Calvera saw how boring you are?"

"You own me a new pair..." the Spaniard recalled what happen yesterday. He didn't answered the question given to him.

Arkhes notice him and quickly crawl to the Scorpio full of fear.

"Ask my friend she'll be willing to take some off of a customer for you." He teased as he holds Arkhes.

"...I suggest you stop." The Capricorn walk back outside again.

Then Ava soon came after.

"I'm finally able to convince her all thanks to El Cid." She sat down with them and hugs Arkhes. The Scorpio never felt quite happy seeing them together with him taking his mind off of the boy's health.

"I'm guessing he has a date with the she-demon?"

"That's not nice, your friend is so kind and helpful she deserves a lot." Ava cradles the boy back to sleep.

"Hah when you're around. With me she's the opposite which is why I gave her that nickname!"

A knock from the front door caught their attention. Quickly our blue hair saint got up to check out who could it be.

Upon opening a messenger was at the doorsteps holding a letter.

"I have a letter for the gold saints."

"Hey how did you know we're-"

"Bye!" The kid quickly threw the letter at him and ran off before the Scorpio could ever catch him or finish his sentence.

Opening it the news was pleasant.

 ** _Great news to report for remaining saints that are stationed in different parts of the world, it seems that no suspicious activity is reported meaning that a Holy War won't come after all. We should rest easy about this but don't forget to stay on high alert._**

 ** _With all said there's nothing to worry about within the next years or so._**

Good news indeed for the saint. No enemies means more years to eagerly wait for Arkhes to come visit.

Or could be the perfect chance to have monthly visits to Ava if he could convince Sage by which the chance of a success is slim.

"It looks like someone is happy!" Ava's voice from behind made the saint to turn around. There she holds the baby and with its arms stretched out forward it smiles at Kardia.

Then it happen.

"P...p..." the boy repeatly spoke the single word catching both parents by surprise.

For Ava it was a moment of a lifetime hearing this which mean her son may have recognized the saint as his father. But he stops and yawn until he close his eyes.

Right after she went to place him on the crib from her room two arms grabbed her from behind pulling her close to none other than the saint himself.

"What's the matter?" She ask slightly nervous.

"Would it be nice if he had someone to play with?" he went close to her ear and spoke in a playful but devilish manner, "we could go for another one."

Ava was completely speechless of it. Quickly she had to pull away.

"Um I-I think I'm good heheh..." the young mother couldn't gather enough words and she slowly steps away playing with her fingers, "besides I-i don't think I'm ready."

"Come on just one and I'll stop asking for more!" The saint holds both of her hands and pleas like a child with big eyes that somewhat sparkle.

Ava was hesitant of the request due to the boy's issue and such but seeing how happy Kardia look she'll make an exception.

"Well...I guess. BUT you'll have to visit me again on time or they'll be better off without a father."

"That's really mean, but I promise!" He picked her up with a cheerful smile. While they giggle at each other someone knock on the door ruining their moment. Quickly Kardia set her aside and open the door ready to tell whoever it was to get lost.

It was Degel.

"Some woman from the nearest ranch ask me in an unknown language but I remember something about apples-"

"Apples?! Well let's go then!" The Scorpio was about to dash outside until Ava stops him.

"I'll get them, the lady is more comfortable seeing me than with strangers." She picked up a scarf and basket in hand.

"Hold up I won't allow you to go outside by yourself." Now Kardia was a bit protective, sure she's been in this small town for months but who knows if there are men lying in wait.

Ava sigh seeing that he never changed, especially when it comes to jealously.

"Actually Kardia I wanted to talk to you about an important discussion that YOU need to know." Degel place his hand onto his friend's shoulder and slowly but forcefully pulled him back giving Ava the chance to pass them.

"That can wait!" The Scorpio sneered at his friend.

"I won't take long!" In a hurry Ava left the men by themselves with the boy.

"Hey wait for me!!!"

"Take care!" The Aquarius respond back until he close the door. Then Kardia pulled away from him in a bad mood.

"What was that for?!"

"Last night me and El Cid had a talk about the boy's future and you need to know of the outcome."

"I'm the one that decides on my son's future I don't need people to tell me what to do!"

Already the Frenchmen could feel a headache from how stubborn his friend is becoming.

"This is a huge situation and I don't want any trouble nor problems so for once listen to what I have to say!" He snapped.

 **To be continued**

 **Thank you for the PMs and have a nice day!**


	22. Another Gift

The quiet town gave an inviting feeling for Ava as she continues her walk to the ranch. It was in a way far from where she lives but the walk helps her release the tension during her early months.

To her surprise no travelers or folks are seen walking on the same rocky path like before which is odd knowing how most people in this town are out during this hour for an early start in work or other business.

It was a nice seeing everything so peaceful for her. Holding the basket with two hands she hums a tune on her way to an area filled with farm animals consist of cows and goats. The houses may look different but the greenery is what caught her attention in the first place.

 _Would be nice if us three were to live in a place like this together..._

She'll be sad the day when the saints leave except the day her son will go over there to train. But that's not enough to cheer her from the emptiness thinking of how she'll be separated from the two forever.

Suddenly an unexpected sharp pain went through her abdomen causing her to fall but she grabs on to a nearby fence. She winces from the strange pain.

 _Why am I feeling this? Did I put something rotten in my food?_ Ava sweats from the sting but can stand up and continue walking.

But right after she picks up her basket a sudden but strong nauseous feeling took over her but she refuses to let it out from the embarrassment that someone will she her in such state anytime soon.

Nevertheless it led to one thing, and she recognized it nine months ago. With wide eyes full of fear she whispers to herself the conclusion of this strange sickness.

"I'm expecting..." She gulped from the shocking truth.

Her hands along with the basket shake from her recent fear. She didn't remember how did it happen until one event reminded her.

 _The first night when they came me and him made up and went to the cow's..._

It struck her hard. Sure maybe they had time together after months of not seeing together and she did agreed on having another child, but one coming so soon was beyond her plans.

Also it will be difficult since Arkhes will need tremendous help as he grows in this crucial year and with another addition on the way during his time of need she'll want the saint to stay for years to come.

All in all she wasn't happy...for now.

With one hand free she smooths her stomach imagining all the things that can happen once the baby comes.

But the biggest question: boy or girl?

Actually an even bigger question that worries Ava is the fear that this next child will inherit the same condition.

(Author eats popcorn from the suspense.)

 _What can I do?! How do I tell everyone about this?! I-I need to go to the tavern quick!_

Instead of going where the ranch was at she went back but using a different street.

Meanwhile she's not the only one facing a crisis.

"No way you'll have her move out!" The Scorpio was outraged after hearing the insane plan of his friend.

"There's no other choice the boy needs a place where he could freely do whatever he wants while the cold weather suppresses his condition."

"Yeah and they'll be far away from me! It's my family and I say they should stay here!"

"Very well then!" Degel yelled back, "if something happens to that boy then you're responsible!" The Aquarius has enough of the argument and stormed out possibly to find a bar and drink out his stress.

As for El Cid he came back but after seeing how mad Degel look he heads to the back and continues cleaning his cloth box while having two thick wools on both sides of his ears.

He probably regretted coming here in the first place.

It's unfortunate that neither three aren't aware of the wants currently going on with Ava.

 **Damn, this is brutal!**

 **Whoa we're almost done with this story thus I'm very excited to write two epilogues!**


	23. Chapter 23

Morning finally arrived but Ava still hasn't came back. Kardia was quite worried while he looks over his son in case of an emergency.

The boy was still asleep but lately he's been twitching possibly from his dreams but the Scorpio wasn't sure about it yet he remained close to the crib.

At the tavern things were slow from the lack of clients.

Suddenly a female opened the saloon style doors in a frantic, It was Ava.

But unaware that there's one customer and he's been having too much to drink since this morning though he remained asleep hiding his face.

"Did he caused trouble with the boy again?" Calvera was busy cleaning the tables when Ava came looking paranoid. It wasn't surprising if she came here because of that.

"There's something you need to know!" Ava quickly sat on a chair hiding her face with her hands to keep calm from the situation.

"You can tell me everything." The owner moved and chair next to Ava and sat next to her. Meanwhile the customer slowly looks up but it wasn't because of what he'll hear from the two women.

He's been, in a way, hallucinating.

Degel may had too much but he still has most of his senses yet he started to have odd visions after the third bottle. He seen his former master, a donkey, and lastly thought the place was swarming with green sheeps.

But his ears picked up the conversation between two women yet he didn't turn to see who they are.

"I'm...I'm, expecting. This morning when I left to get apples the symptoms I felt when I had Arkhes came back. But I'm not ready, not now nor right when my son needs help." Ava began constantly gasping and sniffing as small drops of water fell from her hidden face of the future in stored for her.

 _Dramatic women these days..._ Degel rolled his eyes from what he heard while hallucinating his pal Shion sitting next to him until a cat wearing a headpiece of the Leo cloth jumps towards the table and meows.

(I'll have what he's having lol.)

"What?! How dare that lazy worm do such thing to you especially after you had your adorable son! I'll go over there and teach him a lession." Cracking both knuckles Calvera got up but Ava quickly hold her hand to prevent her from leaving and causing a scene over at the house with the child present.

"Please it's not his fault I was careless not thinking well about my son on that night." The small goddess caressed her stomach that'll soon grow in the following months but she has many doubts in mind, "But...I'm not sure if I should keep it-"

"Don't be insane there's a reason why this is happening and no matter what you should be happy for it!" The owner slams her hands into the table in shock of the mother's words. "I've seen others like this but their reasons were more problematic so don't put yourself with them."

 _Ava...sounds familiar._ The Aquarius couldn't properly think but the name caught his attention.

"...i should tell him?"

"Yes, everything will be alright but what worries me is when they leave. Usually bug boy rarely comes and that can affect how you'll raise your two children."

"Oh..." Ava is heartbroken of the reminder that he'll be absent again.

"But go and break the news I'm sure he'll change his ways of visitation!"

"Thank you." Both women hug each other while the drunken saint from the far back realized something.

"Wait...miss Ava is pre-"

Suddenly he blacked out before the women could hear what he has to say. Actually they didn't even saw him in the first place.


	24. Tiny troubles

Today has been surprising and full of mixed feelings for Ava while coming up in ways of how to tell the news. The house can be seen two blocks away but the basket remains empty.

 _What should I say? Maybe if I come up with a creative..._

"Ugh..." the pain came back but it was weak though Ava felt like leaning on something to rest. Now she wonders if it was only a minor stomachache as the time she had her son a pain like this never show up.

A trip to the local doctor would solve this strange case but he's been out of town recently so there's no other way to confirm her problem. Either way she'll accept her new symptoms as just another child coming soon.

While she continues her walk there's trouble.

"Help!" Kardia was out in the back shouting as he laid on the ground paralyzed and vulnerable. It all happen when his son woke up and while Ava was still out the saint thought of this as the perfect moment to spend time bonding with the boy.

For minutes everything went fine, Arkhes didn't seemed to act strange while he plays with the scarf of his father. Then when the boy saw a chicken crossing his path he quickly use his red nail to attack the poor bird. It didn't die but it was paralyzed as it fell.

Soon he saw the rest of the flock and proceed to attack them for fun. Seeing this happening Kardia had to keep him away from hurting the animals and scolds him but he was rapidly met with a stab from his own son in response.

Now with his face against the ground and paralyzed like the other animals he watched as his son crawls around the environment full of potentially dangerous objects.

Already the boy curiously eyed a random machete hanging in the walls while a open bear trap was placed next to him.

"Hey get back here!" Kardia yelled hoping to get his son's attention.

Arkhes stop and turned. He smiles for no reason and went back to viewing the weapons.

"No no no no come back I have something for you!!!"

The boy turned around again with big eyes interested in what his father has to say. But it was short lived and thus the boy went to a different area...the cactuses.

If only Kardia didn't fought with Degel of the plans he would had gotten help.

For El Cid he was hardly around the house anymore. Did he found a separate place?

A sudden noise of someone opening the door made him realize it could be his best friend so he started to apologize once the stranger approaches to the back.

"Hey I'm sorry for yelling at you now help me out and I'll stop being stubborn!"

"What happen?!" It was Ava confused and scared seeing the animals and the saint lying on the ground all stiff. Seeing her son on the other side she ran and picked him up before turning her attention at the father.

"I didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to play with him and all of this happen!" He tries to regain his movements while Ava got down to aid him.

"Um don't worry I'll see what I can help..." Ava set the child aside in order to help out Kardia but with his limbs stiff and heavy body weight it was impossible to help him especially when she's expecting.

"Forget it you two should go inside while I wait for the effect to wear off."

"No I need to tell you something..." she wanted to tell him about news at dinner but she couldn't hold the excitement for too long.

Then the nauseous feeling came back stronger than how it was in the morning. Quickly Ava had to get up and ran inside leaving the saint confused of what just happen.

"Ava what's wrong?! Hold on I'll get there!!!" He attempts to move one of his arms or legs to get back up but the boy's strange attack was stronger than he thought. "Crap, I'll catch up sooner!"

As for Arkhes he crawled towards his father's back and stayed there giggling and playing with the young man's hair.

By that he was pulling and yanking some off.

"Hey stop-ow!"

 **Tell him already!!!**

 **Next chapter will be bunch of drama, fluff, and some other stuffs depending on what I write.**


	25. Unexpected News

The effects wore off and soon the saint was free of his imprisionment but once he went inside with his son to check up on the young mother her room was locked. Worried, he kindly knocked.

"Did something happen?" He would have hated thinking of the cause of her strange behavior when she was helping him. Also what's tragic is the basket is empty.

"No no I'm fine, just a little sick but I'll be out once everyone comes for dinner."

"I'm not buying it, open the door and tell me what happen or I'll find ways to open it." He didn't like this and started finding sharp objects he could use to lockpick the door all while his son sleeps on his shoulders.

Until he got a suspicion she was attacked on her way to the ranch.

"Don't be rash wait for me a little longer and I'll tell you."

"I don't think so now tell me what happen!"

"If you keep going with that behavior I'll won't leave this room at all!"

Meanwhile Ava rest with an uncomfortable feeling in her body. After throwing out whatever she had the pain suddenly spread all over her body like toxic, like if she's carrying a poisonous insect.

Furious of the situation he wanted to break it down but doing it with the boy in his arms will leave a bad influence. And the fact that his friend Calvera will witness it once she comes and won't hesitate to teach him manners, the hard way.

"Fine but I'm not liking this at all. No one is here so if you want to talk about it then I'll be outside." He took the boy with him to distract himself.

She didn't respond back but she let out a pained sigh at how stubborn he's gotten.

 _I'm scared. What if you're born with the same problem? I really don't want to see your father sadden by it, in fact I'm worry of what he'll say to himself and what he'll do._

She touches her stomach while thinking of such outcomes. During the months she'll definitely pray that everything goes well but what she wanted is to have the young saint to stay with her. Taking care of two children will be a difficult path for one person even if she had her maids and Calvera.

Outside Kardia sat on a rock looking irritated while the boy plays with a small street dog after waking up from his nap. That's when El Cid suddenly came.

"Another fight?" He stand against the next so he could be close to his comrade and the baby.

"She's shutting me out saying she'll tell me something once everyone is here and where the hell is that ice cube?!"

Something was handed to him. It was a letter.

"This came in the morning. Though you won't like it."

Taking the letter the Scorpio read it.

"Wait, we have to leave tomorrow?!"

 **To be continued...**

 **This will be a two part chapter so the real drama starts on the next chapter!**


	26. Imperfect dinner

Evening came.

(Finally.)

And everyone has settle to the small table waiting for any good food to show on their plates. But as for Kardia he forgot of Ava's strange behavior, as of now the main concern is the one sitting sluggishly next to him trying to readjust his pride.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He slammed the table in response to the messy outfit and the way how Degel look. He never knew what happen to his wise friend but the faint smell of (insert alcoholic drink) gave him a high guess.

"Stop talking so loud!" Degel yelled back while dealing with the occurring headache and attempting to focus as the drinks back at the bar were too strong for a gold saint.

"He went to your place didn't he?!" The Scorpio with his son on his lap glared at his female friend who got up and ready to attack in response to the accusation.

"Excuse you I didn't even saw him in the first place!"

In fact she doesn't because at that moment when she cleans some tables Ava came in.

 _I hate all of you._ El Cid moves his chair far away from the bickering group.

Then she came.

"Please stop arguing." Ava came with a new outfit which is not even a difference except she had a pink long skirt with the same white shoulder cut blouse. She looked strangely different from the massive cosmos coming from her to the usual wide smile.

(I'm not good at clothing description so use your imagination.)

"Everyone's here now tell me what happen!" The Scorpio spoke with a worried look but what he and the rest are about to hear is unlike her.

"None of your business!" It is what she said, all three were highly taken back from her odd response.

"Did something happen???"

"No i can handle whatever situation is thrown at me and-and I can take care of myself..." Her eyes started to get watery out of nowhere, "besides y-you won't come back for us and why would you do this to me?!" She ran her hands through her hair in a frantic mood that send an uncomfortable vibe at the table.

(Guess the hormones are kicking in.)

Still everyone is speechless of what they witness especially the way how she directed her response to Kardia, Ava is a kind and loving person yet this one was completely different.

"Oh excuse me...I'll be in the back." Embarrass of the drama she created Ava quickly rushes outside.

Handing his son over to his friend the Scorpio followed after her.

"Well that's...something." Degel cleared his throat now wide awake from his lingering hangover.

Outside Ava sat on a chair in confusion and disbelief of what happen.

 _I can't believe i said such words at him, I would never say something so mean against him._ Rubbing her forehead she tried to find peace not aware of the saint following her.

"Did I do something wrong?" He sat next to her hurtful of how she acted.

"No I'm sorry for shouting at you I-I've been feeling strange after I woke up." Ava took breaths to relax. "Still there's something I need to tell you...I wanted to tell everyone first but I guess it's best if I tell you first."

"What's the problem?"

After his response Ava was hesitant to reveal the answer and he notice it until she finally spoke but with uncertainty.

"I'm...pregnant."

His train of thoughts couldn't fully process her words but one thing he could understand is that their son won't play alone.

In excitement he gave her a big hug.

"Can't believe it I'm gonna be a father again!" His big smile gave her a calm and kind feeling but unlike him she's still worried.

Furthermore before she had the chance to talk he began giving out questions regarding of the second addition.

"Is it a boy because I always wanted another one and what if he's an exact image of me or what day will he arrive?!" He was full of jitters thinking of their new child.

As happy he'll be, Ava on the other hand was sad.

"Aren't you happy?" He looked at her waiting for any reply.

"Yes I am! But..."

The Scorpio was overwhelmed at her response.

"But what?"

"I didn't expect this to happen so fast, I'm scared that I'll won't be able to help Arkhes and..." with tears coming from her pained face she hugged him back hiding her face on his clothes. "I want you to stay with me forever!"

The memory of the letter reminded him. And of course the plan of having her moving out of the country.

"I can't..."

"Why?" She looks back at him in disbelief.

"A stupid letter came from Sanctuary, me and the guys have to go back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! B-b-but you three are staying for a week and we still haven't spend time together like a family-"

"We leave tomorrow. I'm sorry but we can't reject orders."

Then Ava pulled herself away from him unhappy of the news.

"I don't believe it." She was getting into a panic zone and quickly the saint left his seat to try calming the goddess or else she'll unintentionally hurt their child.

"Relax or you're going to hurt it."

"NO!" She suddenly yelled at him with furious eyes, "it's the same when i had Arkhes, you won't be there when this one comes! I-i want you to stay with me so that way we could live like a normal family!" Her voice caught the ears of their friends and all rushed outside worried. Never in their life that the sweet young woman they met has turned into an entirely different person. An enrage and emotional goddess.

"I also think the same thing!" The Scorpio fires back, "I want us to be together which is why I want to take you back to Greece in secret but no you wanted to stay here! Surely Calvera told you that I rarely come here so what makes you think that I'll be able to visit you again?"

(Oooooooo he did it!)

"Kardia!" Degel couldn't believe what was coming from his friend's mouth especially when he said that last part.

For El Cid he was internally angry that the insect dared disrespect the mother of his children like that. Next to him Calvera wanted to go and defend Ava but with Arkhes on her arms the little boy started whimpering in fear. Thus she had to go back inside to distract him.

"This is what I get falling for a gold saint, you people are always busy and have no time to think about your personal life besides protecting Athena." She wipes the remaining tears from her eyes and by surprise went to a hidden gate that no one never saw before. "I regretted of ever seeing you and I'll raise my children without a father!"

(OOOOOOOOOO!)

It was a direct Athena Exclamation for all three saints but for our poor bug he was completely speechless of her cruel words that already he could feel his heart falling apart. Actually the pain started spreading throughout his body but he ignored it.

(Well she didn't mean to say such words, or does she???)

But the real danger is she ran off.

"We must go after her as we won't know what's she capable of!" The Aquarius proceed to head at the gate.

"I'll go." Kardia immediately went towards the gate before a blast of ice hit one of his feet securing him. "Hey!"

"You done enough let me and Cid handle the situation."

With full strength the Scorpio successfully pried his foot off and ran off without leaving a word.

"He's going to get himself in trouble if we don't act quick!" Both saints went after them.

 **Savage!**

 **Hope nothing BAD happens to her.**


	27. The Accident

It was a nice evening but for him he had to find her quickly before sundown.

As him and the others are busy searching for her in the town the real danger lies ahead.

Ava rest against a stack of corn leaves in a field that's been recently harvested. For miles she ran farther from the town and from her problems.

She could have continued but the reason she stops isn't because this place is perfect to hide away but it's because she started feeling pain in her stomach.

"It hurts..." she breaths heavily holding her abdomen in hopes it could take the pain away but if only she didn't run off none of this would had happen.

"I'm-I'm sorry for doing this to you and I take back of what I said to your father he didn't deserved it!" She talked to her unborn child with tears after feeling like a horrible person for fighting against the saint she still loves and after all she said it is likely that he hates her. "I can't live like this anymore I failed you and your brother...oh no how can I leave him behind?!"

She felt devastated that she didn't took him with her and now she never felt so horrible for not thinking of him first.

 _I'm so selfish!_

Another wave of pain came through, it was minor and less impactful but she's beginning to get scared. If she didn't ran so far they could have found her within minutes.

For now the only company is her and the child.

"I shouldn't ran off knowing that you're inside me but please be safe, the pain from you is beginning to worry me more and more and I'll never forgive myself if i lose you!"

In response Ava sensed a small cosmos inside of her flickering constantly.

(Is it a good sign???)

No one knows but it did send a feeling of drowsiness at her. She wanted to fight back the strange sense but ultimately gives in and collapse on the rest of the corn leaves in a sleep-like state.

Furthermore our golds were in a frenzy after looking at the places her maids told them she often goes but nothing good has ever come.

"If she's not here then I guess we should search the forest but it'll be impossible for us to easily find her once the sun comes down." The Aquarius clean his glasses from the dirt they collected after he searched through an abandon animal pen. For a small woman Ava sure is fast to lose them.

"I doubt she'll be there." The Capricorn took his cloth box with him in case there is something more after sensing a dark familiar cosmos hiding somewhere outside of town.

As for their buggy comrade he look the other way distracted and sadden over what he caused.

Degel felt pity for him and reach his poor friend from behind.

"We'll do our best to find her." He patted the Scorpio's shoulder to lighten his hopes but unlike them someone back home has bigger problems.

"What's wrong little guy?" Calvera notice the strange behavior from the boy. Recently he started to look distress and worried for a infant.

He crawled towards the door and started scratching it like a dog wanting to go out.

"No it's too dangerous let's just wait for the guys to find your mother and I'll teach that idiot father of yours a proper lesson." She pick the boy from the floor but the infant still tries to reach towards the door in desperation.

"Geez you're like him, well the store from the corner is open so I guess I can get something for you." She holds him tight and went outside. But the boy saw a huge terrifying figure flying by and smiles at it.

[ **fields** ]

"Help..." Ava softy spoke after waking up from her rest. She feels better but who knows of the child's current status after its cosmos faded away. Before she could call again something heavy landed against the ground causing a small aftershock from behind.

"Degel is that you?" She spoke but whoever came to her rescue didn't respond and proceed to walk in order to see her face to face.

"Is he with you? Tell him I'm sorry and..."

"Tell the others of your departure."

The sudden heavy voice of both genders woke her completely until the eight foot stranger came forward and it was nothing more than the one she never expected to show up.

The one from the village.

(An enemy from the old version of this fanfic.)

"How did you find me?!" She sat up with a paled face like she encountered a ghost.

"Your family have sent me to retrieve you, they're worried after seeing you going through this troublesome time." The mysterious specter switched to a woman's voice. "Don't move or you'll lose that creature inside of you."

"No, I don't want to see them. Leave me alone!" Ava had enough of this day and wanted peace.

"Orders are orders now hold still." The enemy towered over her and with its four arms only two of them went to reach the young woman who screamed at the possible kidnapping.

Until someone shouted at the two full of rage.

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!!"

Ava knew that angry voice so well and was glad to hear him.

The specter turned around and spotted no more than three men from across the fields one of them wearing gold armor. Soon the other wearing regular clothes started shouting again.

"DIDN'T YOU HEARD ME DUMBASS???"

"Stop insulting the enemy when he's with her!!!" The voice of Degel can be heard loud and clear which brings more relief.

"Shut up bookworm and let me handle this!" The Scorpio march his way to fight the hoodlum that tried to harm Ava. His red nail stands out from his hands and held it across his face meaning he'll immediately strike upon close contact and will gladly do a couple more attacks.

 _Oh no without his armor he'll be destroyed!_ Ava holds onto her stomach in a protective manner while scooting away from her kidnapper using her other hand. Seeing this the Aquarius came with an idea and spoke to the Capricorn.

"You go with Kardia and create a distraction while I'll go and retrieve miss-"

Quickly the specter saw her escape and picked her up with its four arms using her as a shield against the men.

"Never mind then change of plan!"

"Stand down or I'll drop her into the ground." The enemy switched to a hostile male voice, Ava was in pain as the two bottom hands had a grip on her waist possibly harming the unborn child. Seeing a cowardly act boils the Scorpio's blood to an extent.

"You bastard I'll tear those arms and shove them where it hurts!!!" He snapped and wanted to brutally murder his new victim but with Ava in danger and in the enemy's hands he couldn't do anything to get her out in this state. Meanwhile Degel stood next to him coming up with a way to get Ava away from the enemy's hands.

"Don't fight you'll get killed!" She pleas to the saints in hope they'll obey her words while the strong hands slowly tighten around her. She couldn't bring herself to see how pained the Scorpio looked.

"Like hell I'm gonna let a scum like that take you away from me!" He pointed at the specter, "put her down and fight like a man you jackass!!!"

"Words like that isn't going to help!" Degel shouted at his friend.

"Oh so what's your plan: we invite him to stupid book readings?!"

"Don't get funny with me insect!"

"Shut up!"

Both saints argue against each other while the specter look confused of the sight.

"Stop it you two!" Ava couldn't believe they chose to do this rather than to help her.

But where's El Cid?

Like lightning the four arms that holds her have been split off from a angle of an unknown attack catching the enemy by surprise until another swing sliced through the attacker's back killing it on the spot and barely missing the goddess.

But neither men didn't thought through the fact that she'll fall hard on the ground now that nothing supports her.

Both Degel and Kardia stop arguing and rush their way forward so that either one could catch her in safe hands as the specter's body fell back until she was successfully caught by the Spaniard. The enemy though disappear like dust from the fatal attacks.

"Thank you!" She hugs the Capricorn's neck now that she's safe. "But how did you three know where am I?"

"Well Cid here told us that an enemy was already hiding in this town thus he spent those two days in and out of the house trying to locate him in different areas." The Aquarius dust his boots while the Capricorn placed the young mother on her feet.

"Are you alright? Did that creep hurt you???" Kardia went and checked on Ava's stomach until she hugged him by surprise.

"I take back what I said about you!" She cries next to his ears while maintaining a firm grip. "I don't deserve the apology after putting you guys through this."

"...I'm also sorry of the way I responded but don't blame yourself. You went through a lot so it's fair that I should received those words."

"No don't take it like that-"

She was quickly cut off when the saint kissed her. With the two all lovely dovely our other heroes were quite uncomfortable.

"Well then..." Degel cleated his throat to get their attention. "Your son must be waiting for you."

"Oh yes Arkhes must be so scared...ow!" Ava felt a sharp pain from the same area and had to partially curl herself. All men were worried of what is happening.

"What's wrong?!" The Scorpio tried to find ways to get her up but she seemed to be in intense pain to even move at all.

"I-I-I think...I'm losing it."

He couldn't believe what he heard from her. Instantly he look over his friend for help.

"Very well pick her up and let's head back immediately where El Cid could find us a doctor or some sort."

It's only a matter of time for fate to decide what will happen.

 **Oh no!**

 **I could go two ways in this so what do you think???**


	28. New Day

It was sunny and bright but last night proved to be nerve racking and frightening for the saints after the goddess said she's losing a child. On that night both her son and Calvera recently came back home until the others came in minutes after with the mother passed out in the arms of her protector.

Soon one of them was able to find a witch doctor but as for the one who carried her he started to feel nervous seeing dark patches from her lower skirt after setting her in a bed.

Now it's been hours that the person they found aided the young woman. As everyone waited from the table since last night she finally got out.

"Is the suppose husband here???" The middle age woman looked quiet serious as she approached the group. Quickly Degel hit the Scorpio's side to respond as this doctor only help those who are married.

"Yeah it's me." The saint got out of his chair to face the short lady who sigh from how naive young people are getting themselves to.

"I don't know how your woman was careless but it seems she'll be force to stay in bedrest for, let's say, three months."

"And what of the child?" The Aquarius stood next to Kardia but both could feel their hopes fading after the doctor nods in sadness.

"Well they say that in life we must experience loss..."

The Scorpio could feel himself going to a nervous breakdown of the horrible news, his friend grabbed his shoulder to comfort him while the Capricorn looks away with a solemn face. With Arkhes in her arms the tavern owner gasp at the saddening news.

"But it'll survive. Best make sure to limit her emotions and if she obeys to this then that child will be safe."

Everyone were relieved but mad that the witch played with their emotions like that but overall they were happy.

"You can now see her." The lady left the house for him to reunite with the young woman inside the room. Shockingly she is wide awake this whole time.

"I thought you were resting!"

"...for a while until I overheard her speaking to you." She didn't look at him with her head hung low in shame of the troubles she caused and how she almost lost the child. Seeing how depressed she looked the saint sat near her side and put his hand on her stomach when a small cosmos ignites from inside of her.

It was alive and strong.

"I promise you that I'll convince that old geezer to let me visit you every month."

"No I'll be fine taking care of the two for years to come." She holds his hand with a warm smile like before.

"Hate to interrupt your moment miss but has he told you of the plan?" The Aquarius came in where he was welcomed by a growl from his friend of ever mentioning such news.

"What plan?"

"There's a way your son could enjoy the normal life, but in order for it to come true you'll have to move to a cooler country where the weather can deduce the illness he's born with."

"..." she was overwhelmed that she was never told of this before but after everything that has happen it must be done. "That's fine with me."

"You don't have to go." The Scorpio intervened as he clutches her hand.

"No I have to make hard choices for my baby to live normal."

Taking a sideway glance Degel saw a shadow casted over his friend's face. It's sad to think that the chances of seeing them is never going to come but sacrifices must be made.

Soon the other two came inside.

"Poor guy couldn't stand to wait for his mother." Calvera handed the boy to his mom.

"I can't believe I left you behind." Ava hugs her son with all her strength but the boy struggles to be released from her. Setting him aside he quickly crawls and stops next to her where he curiously eyed his mother's stomach.

They watched as he constantly moves his head in different directions at certain moments and smiles before returning to his mother's arms.

"Seems this boy had a talk with its future sibling." The Aquarius nods in astonishment and the possibility that these two offsprings could possess something special.

"We must leave by noon or we'll miss the boat." El Cid spoke abruptly out of nowhere.

"Already???" Ava holds the Scorpio's arm with a sad face when he hugs her back.

"Hey I'll come when it arrives."

"Okay...but please come on time." her eyes started to become glossy.

"The weird lady told you not to cry, just take care of the two for me-hey!!!" He jumped away from her after receiving a rather painful sting on his leg. All look down and see it was the smiling infant with his nail extended. How did they not notice him or how did he got down in the first place?

Soon his father fell face first into the floor paralyzed again.

"Well I'm starting to like this boy's habits." Degel chuckles at his friend's misfortune and soon the other three smile at the troublesome boy.

"Bad baby!!!" Kardia scolded until the boy crawled on his back and began pulling the saint's hair like last time.

 **We're so close to the end so I'll end it with some special epilogues.**


	29. Finale part 1

The same afternoon our heroes said their goodbyes and left on their trip back home and ready to spend their day resting in their own temples and dealing with annoying neighbors.

But before they could start one of their own stayed for a while to properly say his part.

He hugs his son for so long to remind him that one of these days or months he'll come back. Though their few days of bonding wasn't perfect he felt it was enough.

As for the boy's mother the saint gave her an item she could wear to remind him, his scarf. After that he finally left to join his comrades.

 **Time Skip[five months later]**

It's almost a month left for her son's first birthday and the boy's health had changed ever since his father left. He randomly gets his episodes but thankfully they last for four seconds. Wearing the same scarf and his hair growing fluffy and in shoulder length he looks more like his father but more calmer.

"Hold still." On her knees with the sheep shears Ava cuts away the hair in favor of a more shorter style since the long hair reminds her too much of him.

Five months has pass that they left and no news of him has ever came except for the time he send currencies so she could support herself, though that was two months ago.

Now done cutting she releases Arkhes where he chases after chicks in the backyard.

"Don't poke them." She called out after her son suddenly has the tendency to poke everything that moves in these months.

Her belly though grew but not as big than the first time and already she experience various kicks and surprisingly stings. Caressing it her smile disappears.

 _Please come you're worrying me so much._ She thought of the saint.

 **Time Skip[one month]**

One sunny evening she made her way from a small bakery holding a small cake for her son but she was depressed that a certain person never showed up on the day of the boy's birth. Now that it's almost dusk she gave up the hope he's given to her.

Since she's good friends with the bar owner the small celebration was located in her place after kicking out some tipsy customers.

The building was close and Ava puts a smile so that they won't see her real feelings as she extends her hand to enter.

Going through the doors that swing open she was given a plate of food from the owner herself.

"I'm not hungry." Ava said.

"Don't lie to me I know you are. Anyways there's this bum that won't leave my place and I'm wondering if you can politely kick him out for me?" Calvera nods where a heavy cloaked figure sits onto the farthest table from them.

It was strange but the goddess did had to back her up when a customer refuses to leave.

"I'll get right on it." Ava carefully walk across the empty tables to approach the man. Now standing in front of him she taps his back to get his attention. "Excuse me but please leave."

"I just got here and you want me out? You're really rude."

She quickly knew the voice. Before anything can be done the stranger got up to face her as he removes his disguise. She was beyond surprised that it was Kardia all along and he came just in time.

"You came!!!" She threw herself against him but he had to stop her first or else she'll unintentionally hurt the unborn child.

"Wouldn't want to miss his day, and I came to check up on you." He could see how small her bump looked and placed his hand on it making her to blush from it. It is small but a strong cosmos is detected inside.

He was glad that it survived.

"It's a boy, just like you said." She said with a bashful face but unlike her he was now eager to meet it.

"How does it work I want to see him quick!!!" He acted like a kid waiting for a sibling to come early.

"Three more months so wait a little." She smiles at him.

The rest of the evening was nice and calming for her, seeing him helping the boy with the small cake gave a family-like feeling but suddenly her son acted odd towards his father. The toddler seemed to avoid him whenever the young man tries to feed him and often growls at him. Even he tried to poke at the saint but with a harmful intent than how it was the last time.

"That's strange to see him like this." Ava takes Arkhes away to place him in his own chair.

"Hah don't worry probably he's showing me how tough he can go." Once as Kardia tries to give his son a pat on the head the boy rapidly tried to poke him away, but this time it was more of a aggressive defense. Quickly the Scorpio had to withdraw his hand away.

"Don't do that to your father." She politely scolds her son.

"Relax he hasn't seen me in the longest so I deserve that." He ends it with a small laugh to lighten the mood but once she glance at her son the little boy glared at him like if he's a total stranger.

Or maybe he can sense what's going to happen in the coming years.

Once each of them has had their share of the pastry she wanted to ask something now that it was only her and the saint together while their son plays with the small wooden toys ontop of the surface of the counter where Calvera cleans a few cups for tomorrow.

"How is everyone doing?" Ava sat next to him.

"...missions are a pain, Degel is a even bigger pain and that lion brat got more annoying. But there's something you need to know." He looked cautious and serous which gave Ava small chills.

"W-what happen?"

"Whatever happens you'll need to be ready."

It was weird to hear him like this but it worries her.

"Did something happen over there???"

"No I'm giving you a early start. I'm sorry but my next visit will be my last, also I found a place for you and Arkhes." He hands her a small letter, "it's far but at least you two will be safe."

It was scary for Ava of the way how he spoke like he's giving out a farewell speech but with a dark feeling to it.

"Well can Arkhes still go to Sanctuary when's he grown?" She hugs him tightly but the saint ignores her question as he looks at the boy with a pained face.

"Uh I'll think about it when I come back..."

 **Time Skip [big day]**

It started in the morning after she went to feed the chickens. With her maids returning from their break they rush to her aid and took her to a small room to deliver while her son and the Scorpio's friend waited patiently.

For three hours it was a painful process for her and her body aches but using her large amount of cosmos she was able to get the child out.

"Miss?" One of the maids look baffled at the infant who she covers in a small fabric. Ava was overall tired but seeing the maid smiling she had to ask.

"W-what is...it?"

"Take a look."

Handing the baby to her Ava could see the sleeping baby has red hair just like her with a gentle face.

But after seeing a red nail located on its left finger she was quickly reminded of him. Soon she went to a depressive state but not without giving its name first.

"Yuri." She couldn't think of why out of all names she chose that but it's simple and faster to pronounce.

Then something knocked on the doors until they open. Someone came in holding her unhappy son who repeatly keeps stabbing against the gold armor while he struggles to be released at the same time.

"You...came." She felt her whole world brighter now that he came to see the newborn. But he looks completely different starting from his appearance, his hair grew longer and wild along with his height.

Even he had a seemly frightening face that she bet might had scared enemies. With the boy struggling to get off of the saint's arms Ava could understand why. Even her maids were a little intimidated by him.

What is once a sweet looking and playful saint is now more of a ruthless-looking fighter that had experience in past, and messy, battlefields.

"What's the matter you look at me if I'm a stranger." He wasn't glad of the way they all stared at him. For three months he had to train harder to catch up against his golden competitors in preparation for the war that was recently mention by the pope. Moreover the hard training paid off but he lost part of his way of connecting with his family and most of his friends.

"Haven't you look in the mirror recently?" Calvera pass him to go see the infant for herself. For once she was glad it looks more of it's mother, not that she dislikes Arkhes but the thought of seeing three versions of her annoying and arrogant friend was enough to give her strands of silver hair.

"N-no it's because you look different than last time." Ava felt nervous speaking at the new Scorpio.

"And is that bad???" Kardia walked to the side of the bed where he then sits close to her.

Finally putting his son down the boy quickly crawled next to the protection of his mother.

"It fits you nice." With her new son snuggled against her she hands him over to the Scorpio. "His name is Yuri."

With the infant fast asleep and cradled in his arms the saint felt like his old self returning like the first time he met Arkhes. His eyes suddenly look glossy as he looks at their new addition.

He wasn't attempting to cry of joy for this day but of the fact that they found Athena in a nearby village in Sanctuary though she was still young so they had to wait a few years more. Even so it means that war will come.

Unfortunately ever since of the discovery reports of specter attacks were on the rise. And when that happens he must do whatever to keep his family safe which is what he personally chose the country Ava and her sons wil go.

It will be bittersweet that he'll never be there for them but at least they'll be out of danger. As for Arkhes he hopes the new home will keep him alive and well.

"Are you feeling well?" She saw how blue he looked now suspecting that something did happen on the other side.

"Yeah, I am." The Scorpio carefully looks at Yuri from the small red patch of hair to the round face where it has two small blushes as he sleeps and soon the older brother suddenly crawl and sat next to the saint trying to get a better view of his little brother.

"Hey give us a minute." He look at the maids and his friend after he placed Yuri aside on a safe area of the bed, soon they all left the two parents alone with the children.

"Is there something I need to know-" the words from Ava were cut out as he straight up kisses her by surprise. She wanted to embrace him but her arms were tired of holding on to the mattress. While they do their thing Arkhes on the other hand finally looks on his brother and smiles at him. In return Yuri smiles back even in his sleep state.

"I'll miss you." Tears came out of Ava after their little moment. Seeing her like that he also wanted to do the same but he must take it all in like a saint of Athena.

"One day I'll be back again and I'll stay with you guys forever." The Scorpio softly smiles taking away one of the tears from her face.

Having three of his achievements with him was the best he could had. She showed herself that no matter how flawed he was she still care for him and went through troubles alongside him.

But if only he was given another chance he'll definitely return...in a heartbeat.

 **The end.**

 **Don't worry I'll post a bittersweet bonus chapter by Sunday and I'll have some news to share!**

 **Thank you for the support!**


	30. Bonus chapter!

_Eleven years later..._

It was another cold morning in a small village in Canada. On this hour fishermen would leave to go catch fishes on the frozen lakes but the weather was too harsh to let them out.

Still as they stay in their houses two children on the other hand with heavy winter clothes sat around a man made hole with a wooden fishing pole doing its job while they stare at the water.

"I don't like the cold." A redhead of eleven years warms himself as the sky quickly darkens.

"Then why did you follow me?" His older brother of twelve years was annoyed of the past complaints from his younger brother during their journey to the frozen lake.

"Mama was worried about you so she told me to go.

"She needs to stop I can handle stuffs without help!" The oldest of blue hair was fed up of his mother, for years he wanted to do things by himself so he could be independent and do whatever he can to leave this icy country in favor of a warmer place so that both his brother and mother won't live in a miserable place like this. But all she does is overprotecting him.

He also dislikes his little brother for how soft and weak he is especially that time he had to defend him from the village's bullies after they saw the boy petting a bear instead of having an adult kill it.

"Hey Arkhes, what did our dad look like?"

Time stops for Arkhes as he remembers the moment that happen eight years ago:

He was four years old and suffer a sickness on that day thus he has to stay home while his brother slept in his own room.

It all began in his heart and soon he went to a high temperature so unexpectedly but this strange feeling became the last time he ever encounter.

Still he could remember the gloomy weather and how painful his sickness was but it didn't stop him to move around to find his mother for help.

Until he heard terrible sobbing from the other room. It came from her.

Fearing of what's going on he walk to the entrance of her room where the door is slightly left open. Peeking inside he saw her on the floor with her hands covering her face as she cries so loud that the neighbors could come and check.

"Miss keep it together." One of the house maids tries to calm Ava while another one puts a blanket to protect her from the coldness.

"He p-p-promise to come back again..." She stammers as her hands tremble from shock.

"Think about your sons!"

The boy spotted a letter far from her. While she's and the maids are distracted Arkhes quickly grabbed the letter and silently took it to his room.

Sitting on his bed he only read the important words as reading wasn't his favorite but he was considered as the most advance in his class.

"Two hundred years of piece...oh wait it's peace heheh." He laughs to himself of the mispronunciation.

Then his smile went away as he read some questionable sentences.

"Neither one survive. Only me and..." he couldn't pronounce the other man's name but continue on. "I'm sorry for your loss"

He suddenly began to read the full notes.

"But he fought like a true saint though I understand how much you wanted him to come back and have your sons happy with a father figure. If he would have survive I could have given him the chance, furthermore I heard that he wanted your first son to come train but as the new pope I can't allow that due to the massive loss and destruction in Sanctuary. Maybe in the future I could give him a chance if that's what you want."

Sudden he felt a heavy weight upon him, it wasn't from his illness but of sadness. Soon he felt the need to cry out of nowhere until his mother's cries got closer and closer. He rapidly hid the notes and got into his blanket.

The door opens and she enter with her face full of sadness and agony.

"What happen mama?" He pretends not to know of her reason.

Wiping her messy face she soon sat next to his bed and hugs him tightly with all her strength.

"No matter what you are special to me and will always be my greatest treasure from him. I will protect you and never let anything harm you." She breathes heavily from the time she spent crying while the boy is buried in her arms.

"What about Yuri don't you like him?" He muffles.

"Of course I do but you are different." She gently smiles and set his bangs aside, "No matter what you can't leave this place when you're older."

"Okay...but why are you crying?"

"...your father loves us and nothing can take that away. Don't you remember him?"

The flashback skip to the moment he was asleep. It was midnight and the pain was still there. He didn't understand what's going on after his mother cure him and tries to sleep the pain away.

He was sweating for the first time and it scared him. Right when he wanted to get out and tell his mother someone was already standing next to his bed. The boy was confused as to how he didn't heard any footsteps and suspect it's a thief but the odd cosmos feels gentle just like his mother so he believe it was her but more unusually taller and bulky.

"Ma I'm not feeling well..." Arkhes shivers with his blanket covering his entire body with closed eyes. Suddenly he felt 'her' hard hand on his forehead with a great pressure and a different cosmos is flowing inside his body.

The pain had gone away so fast. Arkhes opened his eyes and look at her mother to thank her until he soon saw who it really was.

It was a slightly young man wearing a battle damage armor with missing parts. His seemly calm face was full of cuts, dirt and a bit of dried blood along with a unruly long and blue hair.

"You're not mother." The boy sat up to fully view the person in front of him and realize how identical he look. "Are you a older me from the future?"

The ghostly stranger nods for a no. Arkhes thinks of other ways of knowing who he is. After seeing how similar they both look he came up with a conclusion that the man look eager for the kid to finally know of his identity.

"Are you my...brother?"

The visitor didn't expected that kind of answer but before the boy could guess again both heard Ava passing by for some late night cleaning. Arkhes watch as the stranger pat his head and went through the door instead of opening it. That would be the last time he ever saw him.

The flashback ended with Yuri repeatly poking him with his nail.

"I don't know what he looks like but I heard from mother that he's a soldier that rarely visits us." He was honest as he could hardly remember him. Only his mother have told him memories but he still couldn't remember at all.

All he's now interested is finding the place call Sanctuary and see what happen to their dad as his mother's appearance caught the attention of the men in the village they live in. He hated how they try to win her but she refuse their affections.

"Oh...i wish he come so that I can see what he look like and we can make ice forts!"

"Who needs a dad anyway? I'm doing fine, and mother is doing well with her job."

"I'm not..." the little redhead sniffs until tears drip into the icy floor before he ultimately cries. Arkhes felt pity seeing his brother like that since he never met their father.

"Hey relax or the wolves will see us."

"I don't care I want my dad to come and see me!" Yuri sobs out of anger, if Arkhes doesn't calm him down then they will see wolves.

Quickly he hugs him while the winter sky turned dark grey. After that white drops began to slowly fall from the sky in attempt to cover the entire forest and mountains in white.

"Everything is alright probably he's still on the other side thinking about us, but when I'm fourteen I'll go and find him for you!"

"R-really?" He looks up to his brother with wide eyes full of hope.

"Yes and I'll make our mom happy and take us out of this lame place!"

"B-but she said you can't leave." Little Yuri dries his eyes while looking at his brother. Arkhes was taken back to the time he read the letter but if the person who wrote the letters is still interested in having him over then his goal will be easy though his mom declare that he can't leave this country.

"By the time I turn fourteen I'll run away." Arkhes led Yuri away from the fishing hole as the snow suddenly began to cover the lake.

"You can't do that you'll hurt mama!"

"She needs to understand. Now I think you need some training on self defense before I leave."

Both boys chatter during their way back home and with high expectations of his future Arkhes was determine to go to the mysterious Sanctuary and shed light to the whereabouts of their father.

(Cough cough)

 **The end.**

 **That's it, it is done and I'm proud to finally completed a fanfic during my two years on being in this site!**

 **Here are the news that I wanted to share: I'm not sure if a short mini spin off to this is possible because I need to finish on the other works I left behind. But PM me if you're interested!**

 **And I will gladly let any author translate this story but I won't be able to send the chapters over, but please mention me if you do.**

 **Aside from that I'm resuming on Saintia Sho: Native Dreams but with more changes than last time. Really hope this one becomes the favorited fanfic on the Saintia category.**

 **Also I have another fic kinda similar to this called More Shiny Than Gems. I want to shorten this one so fingers crossed!**

 **Have a good day and reading!**


End file.
